Love Can Be Tiring
by shiningfire
Summary: After a hot rainy night, Sasuke and Naruto are now secret lovers. Their love is pure however pretty tiring with all the obstacles, fights, rivals, jealousy... you name it. SasuNaru/NaruSasu Yaoi sex scenes :
1. Chapter 1

Hellooo! :) Ok. So this is a SasuNaru/NaruSasu story. I love that couple but i also love ItaSasu:)

Warnings: Yaoi Sex Smut SasuNaru sex scene.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto... Sasuke does. :) Jk.

* * *

"Damn it!" shouted the frustrated Naruto who just came back from a one man mission to retrieve some scroll with forbidden information. "Where are my keys?" He muttered, digging around his weapon pouch and trying to find his apartment keys.

Realizing that he didn't have them, he shivered in coldness but punched his door angrily. He didn't have enough chakra to get inside using a jutsu considering he just finished walking 10 miles after fighting a bunch of missing nin. Naruto was tired, hungry, cold, and had an enormous craving for Ramyun. It was 2 in the morning, dark, raining, and he had no idea what to do or where to go.

"This is so freakin messed up!" Naruto muttered, his voice shivering along with his whole body. Slowly walking down his apartment stairs, his legs were numb and his face was cold. Water dripped down his soaked body but he was so numb that he couldn't care less about the stupid rain. "I wonder whose house I can go to? Kakashi-sensei is off on a mission along with Sai… Sakura would probably reject me… Ugh… Who else?" Frantically thinking about where to go, he almost came up with the conclusion to just sleep under a park bench, but one person came to his mind.

"Sasuke."

Naruto's head jerked up, thinking that Sasuke was the last and only person that he could count on. "We are team mates… and best friends… he should be able to help me right? Yeah.. he better."

Naruto walked through the streets which were empty and wet using his numb and wobbly legs which barely were able to hold him up. When he finally reached his destination which was Sasuke's one story small house, he stood in front of it. For some reason now hesitation came on whether or not he should knock on the door in front of him. "Should I? Will he reject me? Will he accept me? Ugh! Whatever! I should at least knock on the damn door since I came all the way over here!"

Naruto gently knocked on the door two times. When no one answered, he knocked on it three times. When no one still didn't answer, he started pounding on it with his cold fists. When he didn't hear any locks being undone, he started shouting while slamming the door with his fists. "Damn it Sasuke! Open the damn door! I'm freezing out here and am near death while you're in there sleeping your ass off! For once be a kind team mate and show some sympathy by opening the door and letting me stay in for the freakin night! You bastard! Jerk! Open up!!!" Naruto shouted, gritting his teeth in frustration as the rain continuously soaked his orange and black clothes.

Finally, when he was not able to even shout or move his fists anymore, Naruto slumped against the door tiredly. "I'll just… sleep here then… and when you wake up tomorrow Sasuke and see me dead… you'll feel guilty for not opening the door!" Naruto was able to shout out quietly, and closed his eyes feeling the rain coming down on him like small tiny needles.

His eyebrows furrowed though when he felt the water no longer go on him. "Hm… I still hear the rain falling but why can't I feel the water? Has my body really gone totally numb that I can't even feel the rain?"

"Bakka- what are you doing creating a ruckus and trying to break my door like that?" Naruto's head jerked up as he saw someone he didn't expect to see in front of him now.

"Sasuke…" Naruto muttered, surprised as he realized the person stopping the rain from coming down on him was Sasuke, who was holding an umbrella and wearing a large rain coat. "What are you doing there?" He asked, dazed and confused.

"I don't know- I guess I'm just standing and preventing the rain from making you any stupider your dobe." Sasuke said annoyed. "Move. I need to open my door."

Naruto slowly got up and got over his shock. "Well why aren't you inside!? Where were you so late at night?! It's almost 2!" Naruto shouted. For some reason, he couldn't help but feel jealous and suspicious.

"Quiet." Sasuke muttered, and walked inside. Naruto stood in the door way, rain falling on top of him again. Sasuke turned and stared at him. "Coming inside bakka?"

Scowling, Naruto strode inside muttering, "Sorry for intruding."

"Stand right there." Sasuke said as Naruto stood in front of the door dripping wet. "I don't want you to drench my whole house."

Naruto glared at Sasuke who took off his rain coat and went into his bathroom getting some towels. He threw it at Naruto and said, "Take your clothes off and wrap them in one of the towels. I'll let you use my shower for tonight since you're obviously pretty dirty." Ordered Sasuke, who went inside to the kitchen to start making some tea.

Staring at Sasuke a bit surprised and confused by his sympathy, Naruto dried himself and was about took off his shirt. While Sasuke waited for the tea to boil, he sat on the couch and watched Naruto strip. He sat back casually and crossed his arms, watching the way Naruto started taking his pants off, but stopped once he saw Sasuke carefully observing him.

"Um… Can you please… turn away?" Naruto asked, slightly blushing.

"What dobe? You embarrassed that your dick is too small?" Sasuke asked, lifting a brow at Naruto intimidatingly.

Scowling, Naruto, along with his pride and dignity took his pants off. "Stop talking like Sai..." Naruto muttered while taking his pants off and thinking, "That damn Sasuke… saying stuff like that all the time…"

Naruto lifted a brow as Sasuke lightly blushed and smirked at Naruto. "Um… Nice boxers dobe."

Looking down, Naruto thought, "Oh shit…" As he realized he was wearing his special boxers which he usually wore to one-man missions for luck. He thought they gave him luck… but its appearance was a little… strange. It had small designs of flowers and bears on them. They were supposed to be white, but after a little incident in the washing machine, they were pink. "Shut up… Someone special gave me these so don't make fun of them." Naruto muttered, wrapping his clothes into his towel.

Sasuke furrowed his eye brows and got up. "Special? Who? Someone who's so special enough to give you under garments must be someone like your lover. Who is it Uzumaki?" Walking up to Naruto, he glared at him angrily in the eyes.

"Sheesh… it was just Iruka-sensei who gave it as a joking gift." Naruto muttered frowning and wondering why he was getting so worked up. Sasuke relaxed a bit, feeling embarrassed. "You shouldn't even care Sauske- what about you then? Where have you been out all night? A girl? What lover have you been hiding?" Naruto asked, now turning the pressure on to Sasuke.

Blushing a little, Sasuke turned his head to the side. "I… I wasn't out all night..."

"Then where were you? Huh? I answered your question now you answer mine." Naruto said, getting worked up as well.

Sasuke scowled, but turned his head back at Naruto. The two 16 year old boys glared at each other, both very angry. Sighing, Sasuke muttered, "You were late…"

"What?" Naruto asked, wondering what Sasuke meant by that.

"Damn it Naruto! You were supposed to be back at the gate 4 hours ago! I went to your damn apartment and saw you weren't there so I searched for you alright? Ok? I was just searching for you practically this whole time! You happy now? Sheesh…" Sasuke turned his head again, and was now completely embarrassed. "Damn… being this close to Naruto's almost bare body… I'm turning even redder…" he thought.

Naruto stared at him, trying to take in everything he just heard. Finally, once he cleared his mind, he said, "Wait… you were searching for me? Did that mean… you were… worried for me?" Naruto asked, slightly grinning.

Glaring at Naruto, Sasuke shouted, "Shut up! I was just curious in whether you failed the dumb mission or not since you always mess up on them anyways! Don't get so cocky! You were stupid anyways just walking in the rain! You should have just rested somewhere else! What kind of ninja are you? You should know when to look for a cave of shelter!" Sasuke shouted. "Were you trying to kill yourself out there!? Why do you always make trouble for me? For everyone?!"

Now, it was Naruto's turn to blush as he turned his head and pouted. He could also feel hurtness in his heart as he heard the way Sasuke say he was causing trouble for him. "That's because… Well I've been on this mission for like 2 weeks now and…I wanted to come home quicker to… well… see my team. I couldn't wait til tomorrow so I tried coming today..." He muttered, embarrassed and almost looking as if he was going to cry. "I wanted to see my team… I wanted to see… you."

Sasuke stared at Naruto, gaping as he did. "Me? You… wanted to see me?" Sasuke asked, surprised.

"Bakka… yes I did. Don't make me repeat it." Naruto, not wanting to be embarrassed or yelled at any further, walked past Sasuke. "I'm going to shower now… I'll leave too if you want me to. Sorry for making so much trouble for you." He carried his clothes and towels, and was about to walk away before Sasuke grabbed his arm.

"Wait…" He then pushed Naruto against the wall and started kissing him passionately.

"Mmm… Sasuke… Mmmm…" Naruto mumbled as Sasuke stuck his tongue out and asked Naruto for entrance. He held his wrists against the wall and grinded against him.

Naruto, giving up in trying to struggle, let Sasuke's tongue enter his mouth. "This feels… good…." Naruto thought, and once his hands were free, he wrapped them around Sasuke's neck playing with his hair.

Sasuke's hands roamed Naruto's body and made their way towards Naruto's back, wrapping them tightly around his cold body and making it warm again. Once their lips separated to catch some breath, Naruto, while breathing heavily, muttered, "What… What was that for?" He asked.

"Bakka… Can't you tell? I like you…" Sasuke said, slightly groaning as he did. He felt very embarrassed then.

"You… like me?" Naruto asked, making Sasuke stare into his eyes. Sasuke didn't answer and just kept staring into the side. Naruto, realizing his true feelings for Sasuke, lifted Sasuke's chin and slowly kissed him back. "Bakka… I like you too."

Staring at Naruto intensely, Sasuke said, "Naruto… I'm sorry. You don't cause trouble for me. I was just worried about you." He said, and wrapped his strong arms around Naruto's waist. Naruto smiled at him, and he smiled back. Their lips once again connected.

Tongue's roamed and hands intertwined. "Wait… No…. Sasuke… Ugh!" Naruto murmured, as Sasuke began sucking on his nipple. "Sasuke… I'm dirty… shouldn't I shower or something?"

"No… I can't wait that long Naruto. I've been wanting you since the day you freakin made me come back to this place Naruto… I need you right now and I'm going to have you." Sasuke said, but looked up at blonde boy in front of him with his large black eyes showing love yet lust. "Can I have you? Please… let me hold you." He said, his voice needy but still calm.

Staring into those black eyes with his blue ones, Naruto knew right then and there that this was the guy he wanted. He wanted him bad… "Yes… take me." Naruto muttered, and crashed his lips against Sasuke's again. Being pushed back by the hungry black haired male, Naruto stumbled while walking backwards and trying to find his way towards Sasuke's room.

Guiding his new lover the way, they made it to the room and Naruto was immediately pushed onto the soft bed. Naruto, who was already naked except for that bit of cloth wrapped around his waist, wanted to feel Sasuke's body. Grabbing Sasuke's blue shirt, he took it off with ease and the pale, beautiful skin was exposed. "AH!" Naruto shouted, his moans becoming louder as Sasuke began sucking on his nipple again. "Sasuke… Uh!"

Wrapping his hands around Sasuke, Naruto grabbed a handful of the black hair and felt the soft, silky hair between his fingers. "Naruto… I'm going to keep you awake all night until I'm satisfied… is that ok?" Sasuke asked, going more down to take Naruto's underwear off.

Naruto just nodded and said, "Yes… Take me until you fill me up to the tip." Naruto said through short breaths.

Smirking and absolutely turned on by those words, Sasuke peeled Naruto's last clothing off and took of his own pants and underwear. He saw the half erect penis in front of him, just asking for his mouth. Naruto, who had his eyes closed and head thrown back gripped the blankets beside him. Sasuke slowly took the sensitive body part in his hand and heard the moan from Naruto's mouth. Smiling, he licked it a couple of times to tease, and then put the whole thing in his mouth. "Oh fuck!" Naruto shouted, moaning like he was in heaven. "Sasuke… that's… uh… I'm going to…" Sasuke knew the blonde was ready to release and just continued to suck on it harder and faster. "No! I'm cumming… I'm… Ugh!!!" Naruto screamed as he came in Sasuke's wet and filled mouth.

Grinning and wiping some cum off his mouth, Sasuke said, "Now… It's my turn." He went up to kiss Naruto for comfort, knowing this would hurt. "Hold on…" he said, whispering into Naruto's ear and then biting it. He went to his drawer and took out some lube, and holding in his hand, he went on top of Naruto again.

"Sasuke you teme… why do you have that here? Does that mean you've done other guys on this bed before me?" Naruto asked, glaring at Sasuke angrily.

Sasuke chuckled. "Bakka… I've just been saving it for the day I could finally get what I want." Sasuke said, his voice low, husky, and lustful. "And what I want is right under me…" Kissing the blonde again, he poured some lube onto his fingers. "I'll get you ready good…" He muttered, and slipped one finger into the blonde's whole, not stopping until it was all the way inside.

"AH!" Naruto cried, tears showing in his eyes. "It hurts…" He muttered, his eyes shut tight. Sasuke just kept him comfortable by kissing him. After a few seconds, he knew by his instincts that he was ready for the second finger. Pushing the second finger in, Naruto groaned but tried to act like he wasn't in too much pain. After the third finger, Sasuke moved them in and out, trying to make Naruto ready for something bigger. "Naruto… I'm at my limit… can I put it in you?" Sasuke asked the innocent boy.

After hesitating to get a little more used to the pain, Naruto nodded. "I'm ready…"

Sasuke took his fingers out and got ready for his position. Then, slowly putting in his cock inside Naruto's tight hole, he felt so happy being inside him. Once it was all the way in, he waited for a few seconds. "Ah!" Naruto cried again, but bit his lip to focus on getting used to it. When Naruto gave a simple nod of his head, Sasuke smiled and started moving in and out of Naruto. His pace was slow but quickened later.

"Ah! Sauske! Ugh!" Naruto shouted, moaning and screaming loud. "Ah! Ugh!" It was not long after the pain turned to pleasure. "Sasuke… more! I want more of you!" Naruto shouted, pleading for more.

Wanting to obey, Sasuke moved faster, trying to find that spot… then BAM! He hit something and knowing what it was by the way Naruto's eyes widened and his whole body just jerked forward, he smirked and hit the spot again. "Ugh! Ahhh!! Sasuke… oh fuck! Damn!" Naruto shouted, his whole body feeling waves and waves of pleasure as Sasuke kept on hitting the prostate harder and harder. "More! More! There… Good… so… good…" Naruto kept on shouting, grabbing Sasuke's neck and then leaning his head up to capture his lips.

Two parts of Sasuke were inside Naruto, one being his tongue and the other being his penis. Both moved wildly, giving each other the pleasure they've always wanted. "Ugh! Sasuke… I'm… I'm…" Naruto muttered, feeling the hotness in his stomach. "I'm going to cum! I… Sasuke!!!" Naruto yelled, jerking forward as he came a bunch on his bare stomach.

Feeling the muscles squeeze him tightly, after three more bangs, Sasuke came inside Naruto hard, releasing all he had inside the tight hole. Naruto screamed, seeing nothing but white and feeling nothing but absolute pleasure just ripple through every part of his body. He felt Sasuke's seed inside him and felt it swirl around his hot hole. Everything felt wonderful.

Once the two were finished, Sasuke collapsed onto the tired blonde, and both breathed so heavily, their bodies moving up and down together as they breathed. "Sasuke… I…" Naruto said, regaining his breath and ability to speak. "I… I love you." He muttered, and immediately fell asleep.

Sasuke smirked. "He gets tired easily after sex… that's so… cute." He smirked, and gave a kiss on Naruto's forehead before collapsing beside him and falling asleep himself, but not before wrapping his muscular arms around his blonde lover.

* * *

Well that was the first chapter of this SasuNaru story! Hope you liked it and read the next chapter that will hopefully come out soon:) Please review and thanks! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 of Love Can Be Tiring is out:) Read and Enjoy! Sorry but there is not smut in this one btw.

Disclaimer: I do Not Own Naruto;)

* * *

The next morning, the two woke up wrapped in each other's arms. Sasuke was the first one to wake up and saw Naruto in his arms with his head nuzzled against his chest. "Jerk… give me my ramyun back…Mmm…Rasengan…" He heard him muttered and chuckled. Staring at his partner some more, he decided to get up and get ready since they had a meeting today with Team Kakashi.

After he got ready, Sasuke stared making breakfast. He went inside his room and slightly slapped Naruto on the face gently. "Yo- Dobe. Wake up." Sasuke said.

"Mmm… 5 more minutes…" Naruto murmured, turning around and grabbing a pillow.

Sasuke sighed. "Hm…" He smirked. Leaning his face down, he licked Naruto on the face and that made the blonde jerk up blushing furiously.

"Sasuke you teme! What was that for!?" Naruto almost shouted, touching his face, and suddenly he jerked up and groaned. "Aw… Damn…" Grabbing his bare butt, Naruto muttered, "Why does my ass hurt so much?"

"Cause it's officially mine." Sasuke said, and leaned towards Naruto again, catching his lips.

Naruto, still a little shy, held back but soon got into the kiss, letting Sasuke's slick tongue roam his hot mouth. When the pain shot up again, he arched his back and groaned, releasing the kiss. "Shit… My butt and back hurts." Trying to get up, Naruto slowly stood up on wobbly legs.

"Well it was good to know you were a virgin… til yesterday night." Sasuke said, smirking. Naruto scowled at him.

"Shut up…" He muttered, blushing and looking away.

Sasuke grinned and threw a towel at Naruto. "Here- go shower and get ready. I'm making some breakfast right now."

After Naruto showered and got changed into his newly washed clothes, he saw Sasuke working at the stove cooking some pancakes. Smirking, he walked towards him and wrapped his arms around his waist. "You look so sexy when you cook like that."

"Shut up…" Sasuke muttered, this time him being embarrassed.

"What if I get you an apron?" Naruto asked teasingly.

"I'm not a girl alright?" Sasuke said angrily. "Plus… you're the uke." He added, flipping a pancake.

Naruto scowled and turned him around quickly, crashing his lips on Sasuke's. Carrying Sasuke's hips and setting them on the counter top, he kissed the black haired boy, taking over his lips, tongue, and mouth. Sasuke just moaned and wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck, giving in to his temporary dominance. After a few seconds, Naruto muttered, "Hey… I might have been uke but that doesn't mean I'm the girl… let's both acknowledge that this is a male to male relationship… and we're both guys." Naruto ordered, his forehead against Sasuke's.

Smiling at his blonde lover's stubbornness, Sasuke said, "Well… I can do that."

"Good… but…" Naruto smirked. "In order to make that deal official… maybe I should have a turn to be seme." Sasuke lifted a brow and was about to respond to that til he saw the pancake being overcooked. Pushing himself off the counter, he continued to make the pancakes. Naruto smiled at him, and sat down on the eating table.

While the two ate their syrup soaked food, Naruto asked, "So… do you want to tell our team about this today or another time?" He didn't catch the way Sasuke suddenly looked up with a surprised look. "I think Kakashi-sensei will be a little shocked but he might get over it… to tell you the truth I think he's gay himself. Sakura will definitely faint and then maybe beat me to death for taking you. Sai… well he'll probably just smile or something." Naruto guessed, saying his opinions of their team's reactions. "But then most of them won't be too-…" Naruto looked up and saw the way Sasuke stopped eating and was no almost frozen, staring at his food blankly. "Sasuke?" Naruto asked concerned.

Sasuke looked up and stared into Naruto's eyes. Naruto saw the way they were pleading and looked scared and worried. He was confused for a second, but even if he was idiotic sometimes he understood the look in people's eyes. A bit hurt but understanding, Naruto nodded and forced a half-hearted smile.

"Sasuke… it's alright. If you're not ready I understand. It's ok." Naruto said, and reached a hand over to touch Sasuke's cheek which was cold but turned warm with his touch on it. "It's ok… I'll wait." Naruto gave another warm smile and Sasuke nodded.

"I'm sorry.. Naruto.. I just… I'm not ready and I can't… I mean.." Sasuke stuttered, feeling guilty and confused. It hurt Naruto to see him like this so Naruto got up and gave him a hug.

"It's ok. I'm not mad. This is sudden and I know it. We can wait." He gave Sasuke a kiss, making him relax and give a small smile to show Naruto he was ok now.

Naruto sat back down and they ate, talking about random things to avoid the recent subject.

After breakfast, Naruto sneaked out the back door in case someone might see him go through the front door and went over to his apartment. Using a jutsu to get in, he changed, got ready, and got out. "Damn… my ass still hurts…" He thought, rubbing his butt a little. "And I'm gonna have to get a new key, but I'm not going to ask the landlord to give me another key… I already lost a key like 5 times and she's had it with me… plus she's scarier than Sakura." Naruto thought, shuddering a little.

He groaned, wondering what to do. "Asking a key smith costs too much…" Suddenly, he got an idea and smiled like it was the greatest idea ever. "I'll ask Sai if he can make me one! One of his majors is making keys to doors… I don't know whow he does it but it just comes along with his ink techniques. Anyways, he'll definitely do it for me!" Naruto thought happily, and walked towards the meeting spot.

Upon his arrival, he saw that Sakura, Sasuke, and Sai were all there. "Hm… I just thought of something." Naruto thought. "All their names start with an 'S.'" He frowned. "That kinda makes me feel left out…" He groaned and again, a sudden pain appeared in his butt.

Suddenly, a puff of smoke came up beside him and up came…

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto exclaimed, forgetting the pain.

"Yo." Kakashi said, reading his book.

Naruto grinned happily and hugged the taller man, surprising the jounin a little.

"Hm?" He muttered.

"Yay! Your name starts with a 'K' right?" Naruto asked to make sure although it was a dumb question.

"Um… Yeah." Kakashi said, a bit confused.

"Cool! That means I'm not the only one!" Naruto exclaimed.

Kakashi couldn't help but chuckle. "Ah- Naruto. You're so confusing sometimes." He said, ruffling the boy's yellow hair.

Naruto blushed and laughed. Kakashi could have sworn though that he felt a very strange aura near him. If he wasn't so experienced, he would have been scared but he wasn't, and instead looked towards the direction the angry chakra was coming from… and was a bit shocked to see the black-haired Sasuke glaring at them.

"Hm… Something tells me… Sasuke is… mad?" He thought, wondering if that was it.

"Oi! Naruto! Hurry up and get your butt over here! You two are so late!" Sakura shouted, spotting them.

Naruto ran towards them, although not too fast since his ass was still hurting. "Hi Sakura-chan!" Naruto exclaimed happily towards her.

She scowled but said, "You too Naruto." Naruto smiled, seeing how they both grew up so much… when they were young, she would have normally just turned and ignored him.

"Good morning Naruto-kun." Sai said, smiling. Naruto couldn't tell if it was real or fake… but recently his smiles looked really sincere towards him.

"Hey Sai!" Naruto shouted happily, and then turned towards his last team mate. He blushed a little, thinking, "Damn it… that blush was against my will!" Although his smile disappeared seeing Sasuke's angry face. "Hm… Sure he usually looks annoyed but now he looks just plain angry… What's wrong?" Naruto thought, a bit concerned and confused.

Kakashi then arrived. "Alright team! What do you guys wanna do for today?" He asked.

"Let's have a taijutsu match!" Sakura suggested. "We've been doing too much ninjutsu lately and taijutsu's something we all aren't the best at yet- except you Kakashi-sensei." Sakura said.

Agreeing, Kakashi nodded. "Alright then. Is that ok?" The rest of the team agreed.

"Alright. Since we have an uneven number of people, I'll go against Sasuke and Sakura. Naruto can fight Sai."

"Hai!" Everyone said, and we all started getting into our matches. Sasuke and Sakura got into fighting positions in front of Kakashi as Naruto and Sai were meters away, preparing for their own fight.

"Let's work well together Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said, smiling at him.

"Hm…" Sasuke muttered, but added, "Let's beat him." Sakura smiled again at his comment, and they both ran at their sensei, using their chakra to throw punches and kicks at him.

Meanwhile, Naruto and Sai were a few feet away. "Let's have a good fight Naruto." Sai said, smiling.

Naruto nodded. "Ok." But he winced a little at the pain going up his ass again. "Shit… Ignore the damn sharp pain…" He scolded himself, and started to fight the guy in front of him.

The fight went on for a while. Kakashi was pretty much even with both Sasuke and Sakura, although he was a little better with less wounds, but the wounds he did have were awfully painful. Sasuke and Sakura were pretty injured too and their chakra was running low.

As for Naruto and Sai, they were on the same level although Naruto, instead of fighting a lot, was trying to keep his distant from Sai a lot.

"Naruto-kun- you're not fighting your best today." Sai said, as they were both a distant away panting hard.

"Yeah well… I'm not feeling so well." Naruto said, wiping sweat off his brow.

"I see. Do you want to stop?"

"No." Naruto answered, not wanting to give up. They started fighting again…

The two matches went on for about 2 hours. Kakashi, while in hiding and keeping his guard up, looked over to the other match. He saw that Naruto was not fighting with his all, but was instead running away a lot, and looked like he was in pain although he didn't have many serious wounds. He was also grabbing his butt a lot.

"Hm… Strange. No offense but Sasuke is fighting me very seriously and like he wants to kill me… usually he brings up the point that this is just practice but he seriously strikes me with deadly hits. And Naruto… well…" He looked over to the blonde again.

"What's wrong with him?" Kakashi thought, very curious. "First Sasuke and now him… I have a feeling they're connected in some way."

Sasuke was fighting hard, hitting Kakashi with all he got. "How dare he touch my Naruto… ruffling his hair like that… being so close to him… Smiling at him like that…" He thought, as he tried to sense his chakra. "Damn…" But he knew very well that it wasn't Kakashi's fault. He didn't know they were together and he knew Kakashi wasn't trying to make any passes at Naruto, but knowing that another man still touched him made him angry. He looked over to the other match and saw Naruto. "I hope he's ok and recovered from the ass pain…" He thought.

Naruto fought with all he had, trying his best, although even if he did try his best the pain didn't go away and he wasn't able to beat Sai. When he got a blow in the stomach and went flying to a tree, his ass slammed against the tree sending waves of pain up his spine. "Shit!!" Naruto shouted sliding down the tree and landing on his painful butt. "It hurts…" he thought, sitting down and not daring to move, fearing the pain would come up again. Usually Naruto was able to handle any pain, but this pain was in a sensitive spot and was sharp, making the insides of his back hurt.

"Naruto-kun! Are you alright?" Sai asked, running towards him.

"Alright! I think that's enough for today!" Kakashi shouted, and stopped the match, walking towards Naruto as well.

"I'm fine!" Naruto exclaimed, smiling but still didn't get up. "Really!"

Sai held out a hand. "Would you like a hand?" He asked, smiling. Naruto smiled back, and again, Sasuke scowled seeing the way Kakashi and Sai were so close to him.

"Naruto… stop giving off opportunities for them to touch you… Idiot!" He thought angrily, although he was worried about blonde a lot.

Naruto was about to grab Sai's hand until Sasuke pushed Sai's hand aside and used his hand to grab Naruto's instead. "Sasuke…" Naruto muttered confused.

"Bakka- Already worn out after two hours?" He asked, grabbing Naruto's hand and pulling him up.

"Hey! It's not my fault my a-…" He trailed off, stopping himself before saying, 'ass hurts.'

Sasuke winced a little, knowing what he was gonna say, but just let Naruto's hand go and said, "Hmph…" Turning around. "If the meeting's over can I go?"

Kakashi sighed, figuring the puzzle one by one. "Well I guess that's it for today. It's early but I guess we deserve a break."

"Ok… Naruto are you alright though?" Sakura asked. "Where ever it hurts I can probably fix it."

Naruto smiled and shook his head. "It's ok… the pain will go away." He said.

Sakura sighed but nodded and smiled. "Ok. Bye!" She walked away towards her home.

"Naruto- I'd like to talk to you alone before you leave… it's about today's performance." Kakashi said, touching Naruto's shoulder firmly. Naruto nodded, knowing what he wanted to tell him and sighed.

Sasuke, who was still there, glared at Kakashi. "What is it that you need to talk to him about alone?" He asked in a low voice, showing his anger.

"Don't worry Sasuke." Kakashi said, and smiled. "You'll know eventually… I'm sure of it." Sasuke scowled at him, but just turned.

"Hmph…" He turned his head to give Naruto a warning look that hopefully no one else but him read. It said, 'Betray me and I'll not only kill Kakashi but I won't forgive you.'

Naruto was a little confused by the look, only knowing it meant he was angry. He, being a kind of idiot, did not get Sasuke's jealousy or anger at all, however Kakashi did, and Sai who was there sort of did. Sai just smiled, thinking, "So… that's how it is."

Sasuke was gone and just the three were left. "Looks like he likes you." Sai simply said, and was satisfied seeing the blush on Naruto's face.

"Wh-what?! No! He d-doesn't!" Naruto stuttered, trying to sound loud but it came out as a quiet statement.

"Mmmhm…" Sai said.

To change the subject, Naruto quickly asked, "Oh yeah! Sai! Can you come over to my house when you have time? I need a key for my door and well you're the best at it!"

Sai grinned. "Sure… I'll be there tonight to make it. I have some things to do this afternoon."

"Ok! Thanks!" Naruto said grinning back. Sai smirked and disappeared as well. "Ok! Now I guess I'll just-…" Naruto was about to walk away trying to see if he could escape from the conversation Kakashi wanted to have with him, but failed once a hand grabbed his shoulder.

"Naruto." The voice of Kakashi said strictly. Naruto sighed.

"You're so mean…" He said stubbornly and turned around to face his sensei. He then sat down crossing his legs. "What?" he asked, frowning.

Kakashi sighed. "You're still immature even at this age…"

"So?" Naruto asked, pouting.

Chuckling a little, Kakashi said, "Well I want to talk to you about your performance today during your fight with Sai."

"Still acting like my sensei even when we're team mates…" Naruto mumbled, crossing his arms. Kakashi just chuckled at him again.

"Ah… it's hard to treat all my cute former students like team mates… plus I am in charge of the team." He said. "And you still call me sensei."

Naruto blushed, knowing that was true. "Fine… what did you need to say?"

"Well you weren't doing your best today… and I noticed that your… well ass was hurting a lot. Plus Sasuke has been acting angry whenever Sai or me got close to you. Naruto…" Kakashi bent down to look at him with his one visible eye. "Is there something you wanna say?"

Naruto really wanted to tell Kakashi about him and Sasuke. He was so close to until Sasuke's voice came across his mind saying he wanted to wait. "No…I can't… I wanna come out with Sasuke. I don't want to do this alone." He thought and sighed. "No sensei… there's nothing I wanna say. I just hurt my butt yesterday so it's been in a lot of pain. I was also really tired today- guess it's cus of the recent mission. I did come back at 2:00 yesterday." Naruto said, trying to prove his point. "And… I don't know why Sasuke's mad."

Kakashi, unconvinced but not wanting to be TOO nosy, said, "Alright then… I guess that's a good explanation." He said, but was thinking, "Or lie." And continued, "I guess you can leave." Naruto leaped up smiling and nodding.

"Thanks sensei! See ya!" He ran off waving bye.

Kakashi stood, and again felt a strange aura. "Hm… Looks like the young Uchiha couldn't help but stay after all." He thought, and slightly smiled. Taking his book out and reading it, he too disappeared.

* * *

That was chapter 2! :) hope you liked it! I know there was no yaoi smut scene but there was sasuke jealousy which you'll see A LOT of. i think it's adorable! :)

Review and thanks! ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Helloo:) Sorry it's been so long! This is chapter 3 of Love is Tiring! Hope you enjoy it!

Warning: This chapter has a yaoi sex scene that's SasuNaru and it has some Sasuke jealousy;) I'm in love with that!

Disclaimer: I do Not own Naruto cus Sasuke does! So hands off the boy! (Masashi owns him too:)

* * *

Naruto decided to stop by at the academy to see his former sensei and the person whom he almost loved the most… plus he was hungry.

"Iruka-sensei!" Naruto exclaimed, seeing him come out of the building with a bunch of kids who ran towards their moms, going home.

"Ah! Naruto! How are you doing?" Iruka asked, laughing and patting Naruto's head, although it looked sort of funny since Naruto was now practically the same height as him.

"Nothing! I just wanted to visit you!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Oh really? Well then let's go have a conversation and tell me about your previous mission." Iruka said.

"Well… ok! But I think talking over dinner would be the best!" Naruto said, grinning widely and nudging Iruka a little. "Eh?"

Iruka sighed but smiled. "Alright Naruto. Let's go get some ramyun."

"And you pay?" Naruto asked, trying to make sure.

Laughing again, he nodded. "Ok ok. Let's go."

"Yay! Dattebayo!" Naruto shouted, and started running towards the ramyun stand.

Iruka smiled, shaking his head. "That Naruto…" He said, and followed him.

About 20 minutes later, the two were now talking over bowls of ramyun- well Iruka was eating his first bowl while Naruto was eating his… fifth? Sixth?

Naruto was talking about his mission. "So since I wanted to come back quicker I traveled through late at night and ended up coming back at 2! I was so tired and it was also raining! Sheesh. After giving the scroll to the mission room, I walked home but then I lost my house key! I was so tired and I had no chakra to get inside and I was so close to sleeping outside until…" Naruto stopped himself from saying he went to Sasuke's house.

"Until you… what?" Iruka asked, looking at Naruto curiously.

"Um… um… until I… never mind! Nothing!" Naruto exclaimed, trying to change the subject.

"Naruto…" Iruka said, wanting to know what he wanted to say. He was curious but the look on Naruto's face made him a bit concerned as well.

"Should I tell him? Iruka-sensei is the person that always accepted me from the beginning… he's the closest to my heart and always was… well now Sasuke probably is too but Iruka-sensei was always there for me." Naruto thought, trying to figure out whether he should tell him. "But Sasuke might get mad… I don't want him to be more mad at me since he already is." Naruto sighed.

"Um… nothing. I just went to Sasuke's house and he let my sleep over." Naruto said, not going more into details.

"Is that all?" Iruka asked, knowing there was more to that story.

"Y-Yeah!" Naruto said, and tried to switch the mood with his loud voice and big grin. "Anyways, I'm going to get a new key from Sai… Oh no!" Naruto shouted, forgetting that Sai was probably at his house by now. Slurping up the rest of his ramyun, Naruto got up and said, "Thanks Iruka-sensei! You're the best!" Giving him a quick hug, he ran off to his house.

Iruka stared at him, and sighed. "Ah that Naruto… Such a confusing kid." Iruka muttered. "But why did he seem so stressed with the whole sleeping over thing at Sasuke's house?" he muttered, staring at his ramyun.

"So you're curious too?" Iruka jumped a little and turned to see Kakashi there reading his book.

"Yo." Kakashi said, smiling through that mask.

"Kakashi- what are you doing here?" Iruka asked, giving a smile. "And curious about what?"

"Well about Naruto- and Sasuke."

"Sasuke? What about them?" Iruka asked.

Kakashi sat down next to him. "Well… if my observation interpretations are correct… looks like they are lovers and had sex yesterday night." Iruka almost spit his ramyun out, staring at the gray haired man in shock.

"L-Lovers? S-Sex? Th-Those two?" Iruka asked, shocked and absolutely surprised. "What?!"

Kakashi couldn't help but chuckle and smile. "Well Iruka…" Kakashi said, and started explaining to him about what he saw today and what he thinks of it…

After his explanation, Iruka just couldn't believe it and was speechless. "Wow… our two former students… who were rivals are now… lovers?" Iruka asked, shaking his head in disbelievement, and then laughed. "Wow… How kind of funny and well… at the same time shocking but… I always thought those two had some sort of special bond."

"Hm… me too. I guess it was more special than I thought though." Kakashi said, turning a page in his book.

"So what should we do?" Iruka asked.

"Knowing them… they'll keep it a secret for a while but Sasuke will soon get so jealous that he'll want to come out. I guess we should just act like we don't know for now." Kakashi said.

"Really? Well… I guess." Iruka said, and sighed. "Man… who would have thought Konoha's two best Chuunins were gay?"

Kakashi chuckled. "Shocking? You think it's bad for ninjas to be gay?"

"N-No!" Iruka stammered, shaking his head. "I mean… I have nothing against gayness! I think it's a very special love!" He said, blushing.

Smiling, Kakashi said, "Really? Hm… I guess it is." He looked at Iruka, turning away from his book. "A very special love indeed…" He muttered, and couldn't keep his eyes off the innocent and pure sensei.

...

Naruto arrived to his apartment seeing Sai leaning against his door with his eyes closed and his arms crossed. "He looks just like Sasuke…" Naruto thought, smiling and running towards him.

"Oi! Sai! Sorry I'm late! I lost track of time and was with Iruka-sensei so I-…"

"It's fine." Sai said, getting off the door and smiling. "I just got here 5 minutes ago too so it's ok."

Naruto smiled. "Really? Ok!" He laughed, rubbing the back of his head. "So… about the door…"

"Well I was going to make the key before you came but I was thinking maybe you'd like to see me do it." Sai said smiling.

"Cool! That'd be great!" Naruto said, chuckling and grinning.

"Ok. Well…" Sai put his hands in front of the door knob and closed his eyes. After a few seconds of concentrating, he said, "Hardening Ink no Jutsu!" He said, eyes still closed. Suddenly, ink went inside the key hole in the door knob, creating a form of a black key. After about 1 more minute, the black ink hardened and stood in place inside the key hole.

"Wah! That was awesome!" Naruto exclaimed, and slowly turned the key. The door opened. "Thanks so much Sai! You're great!" He said thankfully.

"Your welcome." Sai said, smiling back.

"Would you like to come in for some tea or something? I can't really make tea but… I can try… I have the tea bags anyways…" Naruto mumbled amongst himself as he walked inside and motioned Sai to come in too.

"Ok then. I guess." Sai said, stepping in. "Sorry for intruding."

Naruto went to the kitchen and got a pot pouring some water in it. In the meanwhile, Sai looked around Naruto's small 1LK apartment with a bathroom. "So is the rent expensive here?" Sai asked.

"Nope! Actually, I don't have to pay for anything until I'm 18. Right now the Landlord just lets me off, although I still have a limit in the shower and using the lights and stuff."

"I see." Sai said, and sat down on Naruto's small couch. He also had a small wooden table in front of the couch but no TV.

"Here you go!" Naruto said, handing a cup of tea to Sai and holding one for himself.

"Thanks!" Sai said, giving another smile and getting the tea offered to him.

The two boy sat down and drank their tea. "So Sai- have you ever wanted to go back to the Root Anbu ever since you permanently became a part of this team?" Naruto asked, crossing his legs comfortably while sitting next to Sai.

"Um... well not really. I mean it's not like I had any friends there or I was even allowed to. I'm happier now realizing that I actually like to have emotions and feelings." Sai replied, taking a sip of his tea. "Oh that's really hot..." He thought, his tongue almost being burnt.

"Ah! That's awesome! I have feelings everyday! It's weird. I sometimes feel like I'm a girl- but I'm not! I'm a strong boy-er-man!" Naruto exclaimed, and out of joyment he raised his hands in the air and some tea accidentally spilled on his chest. He felt the hot green water soak through his shirt burning his sensitive skin. "AH!" He yelled, dropping the cup on his floor and grabbing his chest where the tea spilled on.

"Naruto-kun!" Sai said, surprised and reached towards his shirt. "You should take your shirt off- I'll help you clean it up. Your skin might be slightly burnt." He said, and Naruto nodded, taking off his shirt. His orange jacket was already off since he took it off when he was home. Taking his black shirt off, Sai saw the slightly red spot on Naruto's chest near his small pink nipple. He slightly blushed, tempted to do some things... but resisted.

"Ah... Damn... that hurt." Naruto said, and touched the red spot. "I shouldn't have made the tea so hot." Naruto murmured and Sai brought a wet towel to him.

"It's not your fault." Sai said. "Here... I'll help you cool it off." He murmured, dabbing the cold towel on his chest.

"Ah..." Naruto muttered, wincing a little as the cold cloth touched the red burnt spot on his chest. "You don't have to... I can..."

"No. It's fine." Sai said, and gave another one of his smiles. "Really... I like helping you Naruto-kun." He stared into Naruto's blue eyes, and again smiled. "Really... I do." The cloth dropped from his hands, landing on Naruto's pants on 'that' spot. Naruto winced as he felt he water from the cloth soak through the middle part of his pants. He tried to get it off but stopped, shocked by the way Sai grabbed his wrists and pinned them on the couch.

"It's ok... I'll use something else to cool down that burnt spot." He said, and leaned his head down, licked the red spot near Naruto's nipple.

"Ah! Sai! What the hell are you doing!" Naruto shouted, trying to push him off but Sai just gripped him harder.

"Naruto-kun... try not to make too much noise. Your apartment isn't sound proofed is it?" Sai asked, licking the spot more.

Naruto scowled. "Stop it!" He said, trying not to shout but still sounding angry.

"Why? You know you like it..." Sai murmured against his chest, and while licking, 'accidentally' licked his nipple.

"Ah! St-stop!" Naruto said, his voice becoming weaker. He knew he could very well punch the guy on top of him but the thing was he didn't want to hurt his team mate like that and a part of him couldn't believe Sai was doing this to him.

Sai continued licking Naruto's nipple which was slowly getting hard against Naruto's will. "Wow Naruto... your nipple is getting pretty hard..." Sai said, staring up at Naruto with his black eyes.

"Sh-shut up Sai!" Naruto said, wanting the order to be loud and demanding but it came out as a quiet command with a quiet whimper at the end.

Suddenly, there was knock on the door. Naruto's head turned towards the door, his eyes wide and frightened. It depended on who was on the other side of whether or not he'd cry out for help. "Oh please don't let it be Sasuke..." Naruto thought, knowing that if it was then two of his team mates would get injured because of him.

"Naruto!" He heard Sasuke shout, and grimaced. Sai chuckled quietly.

"Looks like the guy that likes you is here..." Sai said and continued licking his nipple, and then bit on it.

"Ah!" Naruto whispered, still struggling to get free but couldn't. Sai was really strong when he really used his strength.

"Naruto! Open the damn door you dobe!" He heard Sasuke shout even louder, pounding on the door continous times.

"Sh... you don't want Sasuke to come in here and see you like this right?" Sai asked lifting a brow.

"N-No..." Naruto murmured, blushing and shaking his head.

"Naruto!" Sasuke shouted some more, thinking, "I feel chakra coming from the other side... but not just from one person. Two people. Damn..." He thought, getting angrier by the second. "NARUTO!" He yelled, pounding on the door some more. "Damn it..." He murmured, and performed some hand seals. "I'll just use transportation jutsu..."

Meanwhile, Naruto tried to get Sai off him. "Sai... please... Sasuke will..."

"It's ok. I can handle it. Plus he won't be able to come in unless you open the door..." Sai said, and pushed Naruto down, getting in between his legs.

"Sai! Stop! Please!" Naruto begged, struggling to get his arms free as the wet cloth fell from off his middle region.

Sai smirked and leaned his head down, taking Naruto's lips. Naruto's eyes widened again and he mumbled in the kiss, trying to get them off his. "Hey... Hear that? He's gone." Sai said, and Naruto realized that the pounding and shouting on the other side of the door was gone. He sighed with relief until Sai kissed him again.

"Now you can willingly give yourself to me right?" Sai asked, and kissed him, sticking his tongue inside his surprised mouth.

"N-n... no...s..."

BAM!

The two turned their heads as they and saw an angry black haired and black eyed Uchiha, his fist against the wall which now had a hole in it. His eyes were Sharingan red and his face looked absolutely angry. Naruto only saw this expression three times. Two of them were when Sasuke saw his brother Itachi and one of them was were when Naruto was knocked out during a fight from using the nine-tails too much and Sakura was near death- they were fighting two Akatsuki members. He arrived late and was so angry. With help from Kakashi they defeated those members.

Anyways, now the look in Sasuke's eyes was even colder and more dangerous than usual. "Sasuke..." Naruto said, and realized his hands were now free since Sai let him go once he saw Sasuke. He looked at Sai who was looking at Sasuke with a smirk and a hint of challengeness in his eyes.

"Hey Sasuke- you interrupted our fun moment." Sai said, smiling.

Sasuke's eyes turned redder and suddenly, a suddenly light showed on in the palm of his hand. Naruto's eyes widened as he saw it he was performing Chidori.

"W-Wait! Sasuke!" Naruto shouted. He pushed Sai off and walked towards him, trying to calm him down. "He's really going to kill him..." He thought, desperately trying to stop him. "Please! Wait! Sasuke- it's not what it looks like. Sai.. um... he just..."

Sai got up and went in front of Sasuke. "Are you really going to do it? Do you have the guts to?" He asked lifting a brow. Sasuke glared at him and scowled.

"Sasuke... please... don't." Naruto begged, sounding desperate and looking at him with his big blue eyes, pleading.

Momentarily staring at Naruto, he thought, "Damn..." And before he could complete his Chidori, he got rid of it and the redness in his eyes were gone too. Naruto sighed with relief as Sai just smirked.

"Really- do you like Naruto that much that you'd actually kill for him?" Sai asked, sighing and walking towards the door.

"Bastard- I don't just like him." Sasuke growled, showing that he was really pissed.

"Hm? So what? You love him?" Sai asked, leaning against the door.

"Um... Sasuke? Can we... you know? Tell him?" Naruto asked, grabbing hold of Sasuke's arm in case he would try and use his fist or something. Naruto, in his old days, would have normally just punched Sai as well, but now that he really found out that he didn't like much violence towards a friend and that hurting a team mate just hurt him more so he couldn't punch Sai. Plus, thinking that Sai might actually have feelings for him, he knew that'd just be cruel rejecting him with a punch.

Sasuke glared at Sai still, but sighed. "Only so he could leave you the fuck alone." He said, and set an arm around Naruto's shoulders.

"Naruto's mine you bastard. We're together and if you ever touch him again I'll make you suffer so much that you'd rather prefer Hell instead of life." Sasuke warned, being straightforward and threatening.

Sai was shocked. Sure he knew Sasuke liked Naruto but he didn't think they were together. He sighed. "Damn... I guess my observations failed me." He thought, and walked towards Sasuke and Naruto.

"First, I'd like to apologize to Naruto-kun for doing that to you. It's not that I really have true feelings for you, but the truth is I'm a gay and well- I thought you were gay as well so I decided to just have sex with you to you know- be like sex friends. I don't easily have feelings for anyone. You're just the closest guy to me and I really like you- just not the way you like Sasuke. And Sasuke-kun- I'm sorry for touching and taking your guy like that. I only thought you liked him and didn't think Naruto really liked you, so I also just did those things to make you leave him alone and not be so obsessed with him, but I guess I made the wrong turn and got the wrong observations. I'm truly sorry. I hope you can forgive me." His explanation was long and the two lovers listened carefully, both shocked and understanding more and more.

Naruto smiled. "It's ok Sai. I forgive you. You were just trying to help me while trying to benefit yourself at the same time." Naruto said.

Sai smiled and faced Sasuke, wondering if he'd forgive him. "Damn... whatever. I'll forgive you cause Naruto did. Just don't touch him like that again." Sasuke warned.

"Thank you." Sai said, and Naruto gave him a friendly hug. Sasuke didn't like that and was close to pulling him off but restrained himself, knowing that there was such thing as 'crossing the line' in jealousy and possessiveness… although almost killing someone, he probably already crossed that line.

Sai just shook hands with Sasuke who hesitantly shook back. Then, Sai headed out the door, standing in the door way. Turning around one last time, he waved his hand, gave a cute smile, and said, "Have fun tonight." And disappeared.

Naruto blushed and Sasuke was still scowling a little. Shutting the door, Naruto turned around and bit his lip, staring at his still angry lover. "Um… Sasuke?" He said, trying to make Sasuke look up at him.

Sasuke glared at him. "Naruto… what exactly happened here?"

"N-Nothing! Really! Sai just got on top of me and..and.. well he licked me a couple of times… and…"

"And he kissed you." Sasuke more stated than questioned, in a low, angry voice.

Naruto held his breath. "Y-yeah… but…"

"You got aroused didn't you?"

"What?! No! I mean… well… m-my nipple did get hard but… it wasn't my fault!" Naruto stuttered, trying to fix this problem.

"And not only that but your penis got wet didn't it?!" Sasuke shouted, pointing at the front of Naruto's pants.

Naruto looked down and saw the wet stain on it that he got from the wet towel. "Sasuke! You misunderstood! This is just from the wet towel! It dropped on my pants and-…" Sasuke held up a hand to shush up Naruto.

"Quiet… I'm leaving." He said, and was about to walk towards the door. Naruto, with tears in his eyes, ran towards his lover and held onto his waist, not wanting to let him go.

"Please… Sasuke… D-don't go… I'm sorry… Really… but don't you understand? Whether or not I get aroused, the fact is that I can never love the person I do it with unless it's you… only you." Naruto cried in Sasuke's back. "I'm sorry… please… don't leave me though… I love you Sasuke. Only you."

Sasuke grimaced in pain, realizing the one hurt here was Naruto. He turned around and hugged his lover back. "I'm sorry Naruto… I got mad and blamed you. I'm sorry." He held Naruto tightly as the blonde cried in his chest.

Naruto smiled. "I'm sorry for acting so girly… but the thought of loosing you scared me so much." Naruto muttered, blushing.

Sighing again, Sasuke squeezed Naruto tighter. "I know… I'm sorry. It scared me too…" The two held each other, not wanting to- no- afraid to let go.

Naruto lightly chuckled in Sasuke's shoulder. "Hah… Sai knows now."

Sasuke winced at the realization. "He just better not tell anyone though."

Naruto frowned slightly. "Sasuke… don't you feel better having him know about our relationship? Now he knows that we're together and he'll back off me."

"I'm happy about that but… Naruto… I'm just not ready."

The blonde boy nodded. He tried to understand how he felt again, but he hoped that maybe this experience would help Sasuke be able to become braver and more confident in letting out their relationship... guess he was wrong.

Sasuke could see the slight hurt in Naruto's eyes again and sighed. "Naruto." He held Naruto's chin in his hand and looked at the male across from him whose height was probably the exact same as his. Then, he kissed him.

"Mm…" That one kiss made Naruto forget about all his troubled thoughts and made him think only of Sasuke and feel his warmth. "Nn…" Naruto moaned into the kiss as Sasuke gently grabbed his ass, rubbing it.

"Are you feeling ok there?"

"Yeah… I'm fine." Naruto muttered, panting from the kiss.

"Good… cause I'm gonna fuck you in there hard again." Sasuke growled, making Naruto blush at those words.

Sasuke pushed Naruto onto the wall and immediately started stripping the blonde's clothes.

"You're really hasty Sasuke…" Naruto panted out as his shirt slipped off and Sasuke immediately sucked on his erect nipples.

"The thought of Sai touching you makes me feel angry and frustrated… that's why I won't hesitate to fuck you hard."

Naruto now could see that Sasuke was still just a little angry. He couldn't blame him though and let the blackhead have his way with him.

"Ah! Nn…hah..ha…" Naruto moaned out as Sasuke pinched one nipple while nibbling and sucking on the next.

Afterwards, Sasuke slid up and while sucking on Naruto's neck to mark him, he undid their zippers and rubbed their erections together.

"Hah…ah..ah!" Naruto exclaimed, the feeling of their penises rubbing together being over pleasuring for him.

Their erections started becoming bigger and Sasuke was becoming hungrier as Naruto was becoming needier.

Sasuke pulled off Naruto's pants and his. He forced Naruto's head down and made him get on his knees. "Suck."

Naruto didn't hesitate to take the large dick in his hand and first, tease it a little. He licked the tip, blew on it, and then kissed it. Sasuke growled in pleasure but almost from frustration at the teasing. Naruto smiled at his cute impatience and finally deep throated the large cock into his warm, hot mouth.

"Ah!" Sasuke moaned out in pleasure as he felt that hot and wet mouth cover his long and hard length.

Naruto sucked on his lover's dick hard, letting his tongue rub over the tip countless times and even playing with the balls. Sasuke was enjoying Naruto's mouth so much.

Sasuke bucked his hips forward and wanted to fuck Naruto's mouth until he came, but knew he wanted to come up Naruto's ass. He stopped Naruto from using that wonderful mouth any further and pushed him down gently.

"Get on your knees and hands." He said in a low and needy voice, but not in a harsh tone.

Naruto nodded, doing as he said and lifted his ass up so Sasuke to prepare it better. Sasuke was getting wetter and wetter at that twitching and wonderful hole in front of him… that was his.

He grabbed both sides of Naruto's ass cheeks and licked the hole with his tongue.

"Ah!" Naruto moaned out in pleasure as Sasuke licked his entrance more and more, finally pushing his tongue inside. Naruto was lost in ecstasy and shouted out, "More! Mmm…more…"

"What do you want more?"

"Your tongue… no… your dick. I want that." Naruto said, changing his mind and wanting something bigger.

Sasuke smirked at his straight forwardness. He positioned himself at Naruto's entrance and slowly started putting in his straining cock.

"AH!" Naruto shouted in pain. He held back the screams however and moaned instead. Soon, Sasuke was all the way in. Sasuke let Naruto adjust first and Naruto soon felt that pleasure of feeling filled up by his lover.

Sasuke couldn't take it anymore and started moving. "Ah! Ah! Hah…ah! Nn!" Naruto moaned out, panting hard. Sasuke slightly growled a little and started moving faster, trying to find that beautiful bundle of nerves.

"AH!!" Naruto gasped, moaning out loud. Sasuke smirked knowing he hit his blonde's prostate. He proceeded to increase his pace and hit that spot more, harder with his each thurst.

"AH! Ah! Nn! Hah…hah…Sasuke… more! Harder…ugh…" Those wonderful noises coming from his lover's mouth made Sasuke go hot and quicken his pace and strengthen his thrusts.

"So good…" Naruto moaned out. "Good…uh…"

Sasuke knew he was about to come soon and he could feel Naruto's muscles tighten signaling the guy was about to come soon as well. "Sasuke… I'm coming… I'm going to come…"

Sasuke leaned down over Naruto's back, grabbing the other's penis and pumping it in the same rhythm as his thrusts. Naruto moaned and panted, feeling that hot feeling in the bottom of his stomach.

"Ah… I'm coming… ah…ah..Sasuke… AH!!" Naruto's whole body jerked forward as he was on his shaky hands and he felt his cum squirt out onto probably the floor and Sasuke's hand.

Those tight muscles around his cock was too much and Sasuke came in Naruto soon after. He let a silent moan pass his lips as he went through one of the greatest orgasms ever.

Naruto still shook from pleasure as his orgasm was over, and he moaned silently as he felt Sasuke come inside him. After the climax for both, Naruto went on his back, panting and trying to get his eyesight back.

Sasuke collapsed next to Naruto as well, trying to catch his breath. There they lay, both on the floor, tried and exhausted.

Naruto rolled to his side and wrapped an arm around Sasuke. "Sasuke… I love you."

Sasuke smiled gently at Naruto, which he rarely does. "I love you too dobe."

"Teme." Naruto said, a bit quietly. He yawned and soon fell asleep.

"Of course…" Sasuke thought, knowing that this boy got tired really easily after their love making session, although this was only their second time doing it.

Sasuke used his strength and carried Naruto to his bedroom. He laid the boy on his bed, covering him with a blanket and then laying down beside him, falling asleep as well.

"I'm in love… with a blonde bakka…Hah… who would have thought?" Sasuke thought, as he drifted off to sleep. He had no idea how many people predicted this though. A lot did, yet he was still afraid to let out this secret… hopefully he'll get the balls to come out soon though, before the blonde boy looses his patience.

* * *

So that was chapter 3 :) Hope you enjoyed and the sex scene was a little bit more aggressive than the last one, but it's the kind I like the best:) Next chapter will be updated but I have a feeling it won't be too soon. Sorry:( but I'll try my best. Review please and thanks so much! ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

I know that it's been WEEKS since I last updated! I'm really sorry but my computer was jacked up:( It was torturing not being able to write. Anyways, I wrote chapter 4 of Love Can Be Tiring as soon as I had the time and now it's up! So Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Sasuke does:)

WARNING: Yaoi sex scene in this chapter. NaruSasu though so if you don't like it that way, I just warned ya. :)

* * *

Waking up, Naruto felt himself wrapped inside someone's warm and safe arms. "Sasuke..." Was the first name that occured in his mind. Of course it had to be Sasuke though... if it wasn't, the blonde would definitely be in trouble.

He got out of bed reluctantly and felt pain in his ass. "Man... Sasuke is anything but gentle." Naruto thought, but smiled anyways.

After showering and changing, the blonde felt training would help his muscles relax since they felt all stiff. He didn't want to wake Sasuke up so he went out himself.

Jumping on building after building, the Uzumaki happily hummed to himself, his butt getting better every second. "I think I'm already getting used to to the whole uke thing... But I wonder if Sasuke would ever like it?" Naruto thought, smirking at the idea.

When he arrived to the training grounds, he saw Hinata, Kiba, and Shino all there.

"Oi! Naruto! Come here!" Kiba exclaimed, gesturing for the blonde to go to them.

Naruto grinned and happily walked over to them.

"Yo Kiba! Shino! Hinata!"

Shino just nodded. Kiba said, "Sup!"

Hinata blushed. "G-Good morning Naruto-kun."

Naruto asked, "So you guys training?"

"Yeah. Kurenai-sensei says she wants us to get used to morning training... although I just want to sleep in." Kiba muttered.

"K-Kiba-kun. She just wants what's best for us." Hinata said.

"I know Hinata." Kiba replied, patting her back. "Anyways, Naruto- me and the guys are planning to go partying tonight. You in?"

"Sure." Naruto said. He loved parties... however, Sasuke might not.

"Great. Ask that Uchiha friend of yours as well." Kiba smirked. "I wanna see him partying."

Naruto lifted a brow, wondering what the doglover meant by that.

"D-do you w-want to train with us N-Naruto kun?" Hinata asked.

"Awesome dattebayo!" Naruto exclaimed, grinning.

The four trained together, have sparring matches, kicking wood, climbing trees, and the usual.

Finally, they decided to rest. It was around 12 now.

"Eat the delicious lunch Hinata made with us Naruto!" Kiba said, patting the blonde's back and pulling him downwards towards the blanket.

"Of course I will! Free food's the best!"

The four ate the delicious onigiri that Hinata made and talked about things that were going on. The conversation was mostly between Kiba and Naruto though since Shino was too quiet and Hinata was too shy.

Sasuke came towards the training fileds, having a feeling the blond would be there. He was right. He watched as Naruto munched happily on some onigiri and was chatting away with Kiba. Sasuke couldn't help but be jealous watching at the two males were interacting so closely. He knew that Kiba and Naruto were pretty good friends, even though he didn't like it one bit.

He stalked over towards the group and kicked Naruto in the back not too hard.

"What was that for teme!?" Naruto yelled.

"For being a bakka you dobe." Sasuke replied, scowling at him.

"Uchiha!" Kiba immediately got up and patted Sasuke's back with a grin. "How you doing ya hot head?" His actions surprised Naruto who was at first surprised, confused, then angry.

"Get your hand off me." Sasuke glared at him.

Kiba just grinned back and laughed. "So temperamental." Kiba sat back down, pulling Sasuke down with him.

Naruto did NOT like the way Kiba kept on touching HIS Sasuke. "What is he doing?! Why does he keep flirting with him?! He's MINE!!"

The jealous blonde made sure to sit next to Sasuke as well. The glaring Uchiha was stuck between a flirting dog and a jealous fox.

"So Sasuke- the guys and I are going partying tonight. You coming?" Kiba asked, biting into his food.

"What's the point?"

"It's fun!" Kiba exclaimed. "Shino's even coming. Naruto already said yes as well." Sasuke's head jerked towards Naruto who was glaring at Kiba, but then looked at Sasuke with a softer look.

Naruto realized that if Sasuke went, Kiba would try to hit on him at the party. He already said yes and backing out now would cause suspicion, so he decided to try and not make Sasuke go.

"But uh- Sasuke. You're not into those kind of things since you're a party pooper. So you shouldn't go. You'll just be bored." Naruto said, trying to act casual with his lies.

Sasuke lifted a brow, wondering why it seemed Naruto didn't want him to attend the party. "Does he want to something with those guys secretly?" Sasuke thought, knowing he would definitely not let that happen.

"I'll go." Sasuke said, not listening to Naruto's words. "I'm in the mood tonight anyways."

Naruto scowled at him, angry that the Uchiha did not listen to his words. "Teme..." He grumbled.

Sasuke ignored the boy's growling and turned towards Kiba. "Where is it and what time?"

"It's at the Ninja Club at 7." Kiba replied, a large grin on his face.

Sasuke nodded. "Ok."

Naruto got up, not liking the flirtatious smile Kiba was giving HIS boyfriend. "Sasuke!" He almost shouted.

"What dobe?" Sasuke said, looking up at him.

"Let's go." Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand and pulled him up, dragging him out of the fields. "I'll see ya guys later." He said towards the fellow team, but he did give Kiba one last glare. Kiba wondered what that look meant.

"N-Naruto-kun seems p-pretty mad." Hinata said, blushing and looking down.

"He's jealous." Shino said simply. Hinata and Kiba gasped, looking at him.

"Jealous?" Kiba repeated. "What do you mean jealous?"

"You should know. You're the on flirting with the Uchiha." Shino replied, a tint of anger showing in his deep voice.

Kiba grinned, patting Shino's back. "He gets jealous too easily." Kiba thought. "Hey- I just think the dude's hot. Nothing wrong with that right?"

Shino glared at him through his sunglasses, not answering the idiot's question. Hinata just blushed, staying quiet. She was used to the two's relationship by now. "I hope they don't break up..." Hinata thought, seeing that Shino was really mad. "And... I wonder... Does Naruto-kun really like Sasuke-kun?"

...

"Oi! Let me go Naruto!" Sasuke shouted, trying to pull out of Naruto's grip. Once the two reached Sasuke's house safely, Naruto let Sasuke go and turned to glare at him.

"What's wrong with you?" Sasuke exclaimed, glaring back at him. "You pulling me angrily like that! People could figure out our relationship you bakka!"

That part hurt Naruto a bit, wondering why Sasuke was so scared of letting people know about them. But he ignored that pain and said, "Don't go to the party!"

"I won't if you don't." Sasuke challenged, crossing his arms and narrowing his eyes at his angry blonde lover.

"Sasuke!" Naruto growled. "Don't go."

"Why?"

"Because..." Naruto didn't want to seem like a possessive and jealous person, even if he was. He tried to make up an excuse. "Because! It's not going to be fun for you! So you should just foret about it!"

Sasuke knew that was a total lie. "Whatever. I'm not going to just stay home while you dance with a bunch of guys." Sasuke snapped back, and stormed into his house.

"Damn it." Naruto grumbled. "He has the wrong idea..."

...

"Hey! Sasuke! Over here!"

The Uchiha turned his head and saw Kiba, along with Naruto and the others, sitting at a large round table with a booth around it. He walked towards it calmly and saw that Naruto was in between Shino and Sai, so there was no way he could sit next to the blonde.

Reluctantly, Sasuke took the open seat between Kiba and Lee, across the table from Naruto's side.

The boys just talked away. Naruto kept an eye on Sasuke as Kiba was obviously flirting with him.

"So Sasuke- why don't we go dancing huh?" Kiba asked.

"Maybe later." Sasuke said, not paying much attention to the brunette. He was keeping one eye on Naruto as well.

"Hey Naruto. So how have you and Sasuke been doing lately?" Sai asked.

"Ok." Naruto muttered, occupied in what Sasuke was doing.

Sai chuckled, seeing that the two lovers were definitely in an amusing situation.

"Naruto." The said name turned his head and saw that Shino was the one that called his name.

"Uh... yeah Shino?" Naruto replied, wondering why the man who usually never talked to him was now talking to him.

"You're with the Uchiha aren't you?"

Naruto was able to not shout. "What? Wait...what?" He tried to act confused, yet it wouldn't work on Shino.

"Don't try to lie. I can see you are." Shino replied in his deep monotone voice.

Naruto knew that he couldn't lie his way out of this one. "Yeah.. so what? Are you gonna start spreading it?"

"Do I look like the type to spread stuff?" Shino asked, sounding like that was a dumb question.

"No..." Naruto muttered, knowing he was right. "But he doesn't want anyone to know... so I try to keep it on the down low."

Shino could see that the blonde was sad about having to keep their relationship a secret. "I see." He said. "Well then I'll tell you a secret. Kiba and I- we're dating as well."

Naruto's jaw dropped as he stared at Shino in absolute shock. "What?! Really?!"

"Don't spread it." Naruto nodded. "We've been together for about 2 months."

"Longer than me and Sasuke..." Naruto thought.

"But we decided we'll come out when we're ready." Shino said.

"I see... I don't know if we'll ever come out though. Sasuke's just too much of a coward." Naruto muttered.

Shino nodded. "Kiba's not a coward but he is a flirt. He finds Sasuke attractive and I hate his habit of flirting with hot guys."

Naruto could hear that upsetness in Shino's voice. "Does he do it on purpose?"

"It's a habit of his. He doesn't really like them... just their looks. It's a fetish and weakness of his." Shino looked at Sasuke and Kiba through his sunglasses.

"Hm... But you don't go and do anything violent like Sasuke and I do." Naruto said.

"Yes... but I am getting sick of Kiba's flirting. I want to teach him a lesson... by doing the same thing." Shino looked at Naruto. "Care to help me?"

Naruto knew what he meant by that and thought for a sec. "Hm... Well if I help Shino teach Kiba a lesson, then maybe the dog boy will back off my boyfriend." Naruto grinned. "I'd be glad to help Shino."

"Good." Shino replied. "I'll make the first move." The usually quiet and still boy reached his hand up, letting it cup Naruto's neck.

Naruto hesitated but smiled, giggling flirtatiously. "I hope this'll show Kiba." He thought as he leaned forward Shino and pretended to whisper in his ear.

Shino then let his hands go through Naruto's hair and Naruto put a hand on Shino's covered chest, rubbing it up and down.

Sasuke was about to kill someone. He really was. He was able to keep down his Sharingan but he already had a kunai in his hand under the table.

"I'll kill him... I'll kill Shino. Slice him up into pieces. Cook up those pieces and feed them to bugs." Sasuke growled, glaring at Shino with a deadly stare. He wanted to get up and stop them, but that would just cause a scene.

"Hey. Wanna dance Shino-kun?" Naruto asked. Shino hesitated at this, but nodded, doing whatever he thought would help get the point straight to Kiba.

The blonde stood up along with Shino and they got out the booth adn towards the loud dance floor.

Sasuke turned his head, glaring at them angrily. His teeth gritted and grinded and he knew that he was up to his limit.

Kiba, who's been trying to get the Uchiha's attention, was getting annoyed that he was being ignored. He realized that Sasuke was staring at the dance floor and he looked where he was looking.

Now HE almost lost it. "What the hell are Shino and Naruto doing dancing with each other?!" He yelled, getting up.

Sasuke got up as well, his fists rolled up tightly. "I don't know but I'm about to kill that bastard for touching what's mine."

"Shino's mine you bastard!" Kiba yelled at Sasuke.

Sasuke glared at him. "I'm talking about killing Shino. Not Naruto shithead." The angry Uchiha started going towards the dance floor, followed by Kiba.

"Hey! Don't you lay a hand on my Shino! I'm gonna kill that blonde but you lay your hands off Shino!" Kiba growled at Sasuke.

"I don't give a fuck whether Shino's yours or not. I'm still going to kill him for touching what's mine... and you're not laying a finger on Naruto." Sasuke growled, glaring back at Kiba.

The two strode through the dance floor and towards Shino and Naruto who were holding each other too closely. Naruto had hsi hands around Shino's waist and Shino had one hand on Naruto's waist.

"SHINO!!" Sasuke shouted.

"NARUTO!!" Kiba shouted.

Shino and Naruto both smirked secretly as they turned and saw Sasuke and Kiba just a few feet away from them.

"I'm gonna kill you!" The dog lover and the raven head both punched the opposites' lover. Kiba punched Naruto, Sasuke punched Shino. It all happened so quick that the two weren't able to block it.

Naruto and Shino both staggered back and turned towards Kiba and Sasuke only to find that they were now beating each other up.

"You fuckin bastard! I told you not to lay a hand on him!" Kiba yelled, punching Sasuke in the face.

"I told you the same fuckin thing you son of a bitch!" Sasuke yelled back, punching the other in the face as well.

Naruto and Shino both exchanged glance, seeing that this didn't go exactly he way they planned. The two quickly got up and separated Sasuke and Kiba.

"Sasuke! Stop!"

"Kiba! Enough!"

Naruto was able to pull Sasuke off, wrapping his arms around the other's waist. Shino did the same except he swung Kiba over his shoulder.

Sasuke glared at Shino now, scowling at him. "I'll kill him.." He said in a lowly voice, so threatening it even made Naruto's skin crawl.

"I'll just slowly rip you up piece by piece with my fucking bare hands and feed each of your fucked up limb to Akamaru." Kiba growled at Naruto.

Naruto's eyes at first widened, but he didn't get too intimidated being his prideful and strong self.

"Heheheh... Well Shino. Guess this didn't go the way I exactly wanted." Naruto said, grinning and sractching his back while still having an arm around Sasuke's waist.

"Yes. I can see that." Shino said, glaring at Kiba and his stupidity. "I will take my leave now since many are staring, but thank you for your help anyways. It was interesting." Shino walked out with Kiba still over his shoulder, scowling and glaring at Naruto.

"Let go of me dobe." Sasuke growled, ripping out of Naruto's grip and glaring at him. "What did he mean by helping him? With what? What the hell was going on?!" He yelled, getting impatient.

Naruto looked around, seeing that a crowd was around them. "Let's get outta here first Sasuke. I'll explain outside."

Sasuke sighed, but agreed that this was causing a scene and he and Naruto headed out, towards Naruto's apartment.

"Explain before I kill that bastard Shino and then punish you for letting him fuckin flirt with you." Sasuke ordered, crossing his arms and narrowing his eyes at Naruto, but suddenly, his eyes went soft and sad. He couldn't keep up the angry act any more.

His head fell and Naruto could tell that he was about to cry. "Please... tell me you don't actually... like him." He murmured quietly, barely audible to Naruto. The blonde realized that Sasuke must have been worried greatly over the whole situation.

Naruto sighed, and before anyone could help it, he pushed Sasuke against the wall, kissing him deeply. The blonde could feel Sasuke trembling in his hands.

Sasuke at first struggled, but gave in as always to Naruto's hot kisses. The two made out passionately bfor a while before separating to catch their breath.

"You're a fuckin idiot if you think that I like him and not you, teme." Naruto said, his lips an inch from Sasuke's.

Sasuke relaxed, his body not shaking as much. "Then why...?"

Naruto sighed again and said, "The truth is... Shino and Kiba are together."

"Psh. That's obvious bakka." Sasuke said, crossing his arms and having that attitude up again.

Naruto glared at him. "And Shino was getting jealous that Kiba kept on flirting with you cus of your looks... and I was getting mad too." Sasuke lifted a brow at Naruto's truthful words.

"Really?" he smirked, kind of amused.

"Yes." Naruto mumbled, blushing. "So he asked if I could help get Kiba jealous and learn a lesson. So I helped... guess it didn't work out exactly the way we expected, but I hope that Kiba did learn his lesson though." Naruto pressed tighter onto Sasuke. "Cause I can barely stand it seeing someone of mine's being hit on by another man."

Sasuke blushed at his words, but said back, "Who said I was yours?!"

Naruto smirked. "You were mine's from the first time I stepped into your house."

"Psh! Hey-..." Sasuke put a finger on Naruto's chest. "I marked you. You're _officially _mine. But as for me..." Sasuke smirked. "I haven't gotten marked by you at all."

Naruto realized that was true. "Well then, I guess I better hurry before someone else does." Naruto said in a seductive voice. He kissed Sasuke again, letting his tongue slip into the other's mouth.

Sasuke knew what was about to come. He was nervous, a bit scared, but was always more than willing to give himself to the person he loved the most in the world.

Naruto continued to make out with him but he started to undress Sasuke as well. Sasuke moaned as Naruto took both their shirts off and started to lick at his small pink nipples.

"Ah...ah! Naruto..." Sasuke moaned, feeling his arousal building up. Naruto sucked on the other one and flicked it with his tongue.

Then, Naruto took off both their pants and briefs. He rubbed his hips along Sasuke's against the wall, letting both their hard penises rub against each other's in such a pleasureable way.

"Ah! Hah...hah..." They both panted hard as they thrusted their hips towards each other, moving up and down as well.

Naruto then guided Sasuke to get on his knees and positioned his cock right above Sasuke's mouth.

"Suck me off love." Naruto said in a gentle, pleading, and demanding voice all at the same time.

Sasuke, more than willing to do as ordered, used his hand to cup the base of Naruto's hard length and then sucked on it hard immedaitely. He wasn't one that usually teased when giving head. He liked to get straight to the point.

The Uchiha used his skilled tongue, earning moans from the blonde. He used his tongue to rub the tip many times, nibbled it a couple, and used his hands to fondle the blonde's aching balls.

"Ah! Ah... Sasuke..." Naruto moaned out loud, bucking his hips forward slightly into Sasuke's mouth. He wanted to come then and there but he knew that he wanted to come even more inside Sasuke's tight hole.

He reluctantly took his dick out of Sasuke and bent down, pushing Sasuke down towards the floor. Sasuke got on his knees and hands, giving Naruto a clear view and access to his tight pink hole.

Naruto could have climaxed at just the sight of Sasuke's entrance. He leaned his head down and licked at the hole, making Sasuke shudder in pleasure. "Ah... Naruto..."

The blonde smirked and stuck his tongue inside, wiggling it around. Sasuke moaned out loud at the pain and pleasure of it. Naruto then used his fingers and slipped one in.

"AH!" Sasuke wanted to cry but didn't, having his usual pride. But he did groan out in pain. Naruto waited before putting another one it. Sasuke bit his lip, trying to think of only pleasure. Naruto curled his fingers and immediately hit the wonderful spot called the prostate.

Sasuke loosened up a bit when that hapened as he cried out in pleasure. "Fuck!" He yelled, new to this feeling. He didn't know it felt that good to be just touched there.

Naruto smirked again and took his fingers out, licking them. He turned Sasuke around so he could see the beautiful man's face. Then, he positioned his cock in front of Sasuke's shaking and twitching hole. He slowly pushed his dick in Sasuke, trying to resist just pounding into him hard.

Sasuke cried out because of the pain but tried his best to endure it. When Naruto was all the way in, Sasuke took deep breaths as Naruto muttered comforting words to him. Finally, he just nodded and Naruto knew he was ready.

The blonde took his dick out, and then slammed it back in with at first a slow pace. The pace turned quicker however when he couldn't handle resisting anymore.

"Ah! Ah...Ah!! Naruto!" Sasuke yelled, seeing stars when Naruto hit his prostate continously and kept on filling him up. The feeling was awesome now. It was nothing but pleasure now for the Uchiha.

"Faster Naruto! Ah...m-more....there..." Naruto loved hearing these words from Sasuke's mouth. He quickened his pace, going full force and pounding into Sasuke on his prostate right on.

"I'm cumming...I'm going to cum Naruto...Ah..." Sasuke warned, pushing himself against Naruto's dick and arching his back. He grabbed his own hard penis and started rubbing on it, making Naruto even more aroused. "I'm...ah...more...faster...Ah! Naruto!!!" Sasuke's body jerked upwards as he released full speed all over his stomach and some reached his face.

The whole scene made Naruto cum hard inside Sasuke, the cum squirting onto the black head's sensitive prostate. He groaned as he climaxed and heard Sasuke gasp at the way he felt his lover's hot cum inside him.

Their orgasms built up and slowly died down. Naruto rocked a bit more into Sasuke, riding out the orgasm, and finally slipped out slowly, collapsing next to Sasuke.

Sasuke was very tired and covered in cum. Naruto smiled and helped clean Sasuke's face off with his own tongue.

"How was your first time being uke Sasuke?" Naruto asked, teasing his name.

Sasuke glared at him at first, but then slightly blushed as well. "It was...ok..."

"Just ok?"

Sasuke sighed. "It was nice alright."

"Just alright?" Naruto loved teasing him.

"It was one of the awesome feelings ever ok?! Happy dobe?" Sasuke scowled and turned to his side, pouting.

Naruto laughed and wrapped his arm around Sasuke's waist.

"I'm glad you liked it." He murmured, kissing Sasuke's shoulder.

"But... that doesn't mean I'm not going to keep fucking you. This is just once in a while alright?" Sasuke warned.

"I know. I wouldn't have it any other way." Naruto replied, and Sasuke turned back around. The two made out passionately before the Uchiha fell asleep from exhaustion. Naruto carried him towards his room and they slept together peacefully.

Before falling asleep thought, Naruto couldn't help but smile and think, "Hm... Now Sasuke and his ass are officially mine..."

* * *

I love ShinoKiba couple:)

Yay! Naruto's seme! I love SasuNaru and NaruSasu both a lot . SasuNaruSasu:) And it kinda makes more sense sometimes since ItaSasu, Sasuke's the uke so he should be in NaruSasu too? But it depends I guess. Oh and jealousy rules! :) in yaoi couples

Anyways, that was chapter 4. Hope you liked it:) Review Pleae and thanks^^ I'll update as soon as I can!


	5. Chapter 5

HeY! This is chapter 5! I know it's been long but I've been concentrating on my other ItaSasu story more than this one but I'm trying to get back on track with this. Anyways, the next chapter will be uploaded soon! :) Oh and this chapters short.

Warning: Has a sex scene with SasuNaru.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto. Sasuke and Kishimoto do.

* * *

"Mmm..." Sasuke slowly woke up with the morning light shining through the curtains. He felt himself wrapped inside strong, warm arms.

"Good morning my Sasu-chan." Naruto grinned down at him, stroking his hair.

Sasuke blushed brightly but still cuddled into Naruto's chest. "Morning..." He muttered.

"I bet ya your ass is hurting like hell huh?" Naruto smirked teasingly. He wanted Sasuke to know how he felt.

Sasuke frowned as he sat up. "Actually... it doesn't." He muttered, touching his butt and feeling no pain. "It feels the same as always."

The blonde's eyes widened and he quickly sat up angrily. "What the fuck! It doens't hurt at all?!"

The black haired male shook his head. "No..." He was confused as well.

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's shoulders. "You weren't a fucking virgin were you?!" He accused.

Sasuke looked at him like he was stupid. He was so shocked and angry that he couldn't even answer. Instead, he just scowled and punched Naruto on the head. He got up and headed towards the restroom to take a shower. "Bakka!" he yelled, slamming the door shut behind him.

"Sasuke!" Naruto knocked on the door, trying to get in. "Open the door!"

"You're fucking stupid you know that? How dare you say I wasn't a virgin in the ass!" Sasuke snapped through the door.

"I'm sorry but I couldn't think of another reason!" Naruto apologized.

"Well for your information dobe, I was an ass virgin unti last night... And..." Sasuke paused for a few seconds. Naruto listened for what he was about to say. "And... I was also virgin in the front as well until that night we had sex."

Naruto was surprised. "What?!" He yelled, absolutely shocked. "Seriously?!"

"Shut up!" Sasuke shouted back, and sighed, rubbing his head. "I.. I wanted to save my first time with the one I truly love. I've never actually loved someone like I loved you..." he mumbled, feeling like this confession was hard to admit. "That's why... I was willing to give myself to you both ways. But looks like you think I'm some slut that had it both ways a bunch of times huh?!"

"No! That's not it! I just accused you of that suddenly without thinking!" Naruto confided through the door. "I'm sorry Sasuke! I'm really sorry! Please... forgiveme." He begged, feeling totally guilty.

Sasuke stayed silent for a while before sighing. He opened the door only to have Naruto fall into his arms with a "AH!"

The Uchiha glared at Naruto who was in his arms, and then rolled his eyes muttering, "Idiot."

Naruto smiled widely before happily kissing Sasuke. "I love you teme!"

"Hm... me too..." Sasuke mumbled, blushing. He couldn't help but ask though, "So... were you a front virgin until last night as well?"

Naruto suddenly froze and his eyes widened. "Uh... Weren't you going to take a shower? Go shower now! I'll make breakfast!" Naruto quickly strode out the door but Sasuke grabbed his shoulder tightly, angrily scowling.

"Stop changing the subject. So you weren't right? Just say yes or no." Sasuke grumbled, feeling suspicous of Naruto's response.

Naruto stuttered. "U-Um... Well... Sasuke... you know. I've always known I was gay... so I've you know... fucked in the ass before..." His voice got quieter after every word.

Sasuke was jealous, and angry, but he knew that he couldn't blame the dobe, but he still had to ask. "With who have you had sex with before me?"

Naruto shrunk even more. "Ah... guys..."

"More than one guy then?"

"No! I mean... yes... but..." Naruto sighed. "Sasuke. I'm sorry. I'm stupider than you so I didn't really think the first time was that special. I got really horny back then so I tended to well... relase my sexual frustration with other people."

Sasuke let go of Naruto's shoulders and walked past him into the living room, not being able to say anything. He was hurt. He shouldn't have been but he couldn't help the hurt feeling in his heart knowing that Sasuke wasn't Naruto's first. He felt so... unspecial.

"Sasuke! Please! Listen to me!" Naruto argued, and grabbed Sasuke's wrist.

"Naruto... You have no idea how unspecial I feel right now." Sasuke almost whispered, looking down at the ground and away from Naruto's eyes.

Naruto's eyes widened, seeing Sasuke really was hurt. "Sasuke... Look. I understand how you feel but I just want you to know, even though I've had sex with other guys, I've never had a lover before."

This made Sasuke feel a bit better, but not totally.

"I mean... I just never actually had my heart in it when doing it with them. Just my body. We were sex friends but nothing more. Like you, I never loved anyone like this. I'm sorry I hurt you Sasuke. Can you please forgive me again for my dirty ways?" Naruto pulled Sasuke into his arms and hugged him tightly.

Sasuke closed his eyes and sighed. "Bakka... How can I not forgive you? I... I love you."

Naruto smiled widely. "Haha! You better!"

Sasuke blushed, scowling again and pulled out of Naruto's arms. Naruto grinned. "Sasuke. You're so cute even when you don't try to be." Naruto stated.

"Shut up." Sasuke snarled, and then wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist. "You're the one that's cute." He crashed his lips on Naruto's and started to passionately make out with the blonde.

"Nn... Sasuke..." Naruto murmured, feeling himself getting aroused.

Sasuke deepened the kiss, playing with Naruto's tongue and then taking complete control over it. The two were so into the kiss and were about to go further until...

_Ding Dong..._

"Damn it." Sasuke muttered, frowning.

"Aw..." Naruto whined. "Can we just continue?" He asked in a begging voice.

Sasuke was about to give in until someone banged on the door.

BAM! BAM! BAM!

"Oi! Naruto! Wake up you idiot! We have an emergency meeting so WAKE UP!" Sakura yelled, pounding on the door hard.

Sasuke and Naruto sighed, upset. The black haired Uchiha stroked Naruto's face.

"I would continue... but Sakura would kill you if she heard your moans. I don't want that." He smirked and gave the blushing Naruto another small kiss before retreating. "I'll go out the back window." He said after changing.

"Ok... See ya teme."

"You too dobe." Sasuke flew out the back window and when he was a few feet away from the window, he was surprised as he crashed into someone's chest.

"Good morning Sasuke. Had a good night?"

Sasuke looked up and saw Kakashi smiling with a book in his hand, standing on one of the roof tops.

Slightly blushing, Sasuke said, "How'd you know that I was here?"

"Well I went to your house but you weren't there. I figured you and Naruto would be together." Kakashi chuckled and ruffled Sasuke's hair. "Anyways, we have a sudden meeting with Tsunade. So let's head over to the Hokage office quick."

Sasuke nodded and the two rushed over there. Naruto and Sakura were already there by the time they arrived.

The Uchiha was a bit surprised to see all the other teams as well. He saw Sai, Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Neji, Lee, Tenten, Ino, Chouji, and Shikamaru. Their sensei's were all there as well.

"Ah. Uchiha. You're finally here!" Kiba exclaimed, and was about to walk towards Sasuke but froze. He glanced at Shino with a nervous look and then towards Naruto with an angry one. Shino didn't budge, testing the dog boy. Finally, Kiba backed down and said, "About time." He took his spot next to Shino and sighed, feeling like giving up this habit was going to be hard.

Sasuke and Naruto could see that Kiba was trying. Naruto was glad that he was going to back off his Sasuke and Sasuke was glad Shino wouldn't have to use his Naruto anymore.

"Ok. Now that you're all here, I will get right into the purpose for this meeting." Tsunade said with her loud and firm voice. She stood up and took out a small box from under her table.

"Alright. Your sensei's and I talked about this and we decided this training would be good practice." She continued. "Teamwork is essential in the ninja ways. You all need to have good team work in order to be on missions with your team or other people from other teams. We decided that since you have all been just working with your teams, everyone has not been able to know how it is like working with people from other teams."

Sasuke couldn't help but frown, wondering where excactly this was going at. Naruto was excited to know if this would be a fun mission.

"We want you all to know the strengths of other team members and know how to work with them, so in this box are all of your names. I will pull out two named at a time and those two people will be a pair in this event. Each pair will go out into the forest, complete a practice mission that's different for each team, and come back in less than 4 days' time. If you two do not come back in less than 4 days, then your team fails and that team will face harsh consequences."

Everyone in the room was either surprised, annoyed, or excited about this sudden assignment. Ino was of course begging in her mind to be with Sasuke. Some were just praying to be with someone that is not annoying and very cooperative. Hinata secretly hoped to be with Naruto.

"Does anyone have any questions before I start picking random names?" Tsunade asked.

Naruto eagerly raised his hand and said, "Can I choose my own partner?"

"No." Tsunade immediately said. Naruto scowled.

"Any other questions?" Tsunade asked.

"What if..." All heads turned towards Sasuke. "What if we don't like our partners?" He asked. It wasn't really for him but for Naruto. He was kind of worried that Naruto would be paired up with some guy. It worried him knowing that Naruto would be with that guy for 4 days all day.

Tsunade lifted a brow. Kakashi quietly chuckled, knowing why Sasuke asked. "Well that won't matter. The partner you get is the partner you stick to and if you don't like him or her, the point of this assignment is to get to like him or her and work with them better."

Sasuke didn't respond as he crossed his arms and leaned against the wall, a bit annoyed and worried.

Naruto wondered why Sasuke was looking so irritated.

"Ok. Anymore questions?" Tsunade herself was getting impatient. When there were no questions asked, she continued. "Ok. Well I'll now pick the names."

"First I'll pick three names since there is an uneven amount of people." She picked three papers and read them out loud. "Hinata, Sakura, and Ino."

"What?!" Sakura and Ino yelled, obviously angry that 1) They didn't get to be with Sasuke or Sai and 2) They had to be with each other.

Tsunade glared at them, daring them to say more. Sakura and Ino backed off, afraid but still scowled to themselves. Hinata didn't seem to mind and just stayed quiet to herself.

She continued to choose. "Next- Shino with..." Kiba listened attentively, hoping it's not Naruto. "Lee." Kiba just didn't like the fact that his boyfriend would be with another guy for nights.

"Chouji with... Tenten... Sai with...Kiba." Shino did not like that, since Sai was a good looking person and Kiba had a weakness for them.

"Shikamaru with Sasuke." Sasuke didn't mind Shikamaru since the boy was quiet, but he knew that the last two were...

"And finally, Naruto with Neji." Sasuke, however, did NOT like this at ALL. Sasuke always knew Neji had an admiration for Naruto, or at least it seemed like that to him. He did NOT want them to be partners.

"Damn it..." Sasuke though.

Naruto didn't mind Sasuke and Shikamaru being partners because he knew that Shikamaru wasn't the type of guy to make moves on other guys, mostly because he's too lazy to.

However, Sasuke minded alot.

"You angry too?" Kiba muttered, growling like a dog and glaring at Lee.

"Hell yeah." Sasuke scowled.

The two angry semes let jealousy roar through their bodies.

"Alright. Now, get in line with your partner and I will hand out a mission to each pair." Tsunade ordered.

Naruto was about to walk towards Neji but Sasuke grabbed his arm and pulled him with him towards Shikamaru. Neji walked towards Naruto himself and Shikamaru just yawned, standing next to Sasuke.

The blonde was confused by Sasuke's anger but just thought of it as annoyance that they had to do this test. He started to converse with Neji to get themselves more interactive and intimate so they could go through these 3 nights and 4 days in peace.

"So, Neji- we're partners eh?" Naruto grinned.

"Yes." Neji replied. "I'm glad."

Naruto laughed. "Yup! Me too! Especially since you got your Byukkagan and stuff so we could work through this mission well and be first!" Naruto exclaimed.

Sasuke scowled. "Why is he so happy with Neji? Damn it... I'll set it straight to him later..."

After they got their mission scrolls, Neji and Naruto talked about their mission and knew that they would have to meet at the gate tomorrow at 7. They separated and Naruto walked outside only to find Sasuke angrily standing there and giving off a dark aura.

"Whoa- teme. You should get rid of that aura around you. People are getting freaked out." Naruto joked and the two started walking towards Sasuke's home.

"Fuck." Sasuke muttered.

"Hey- why are you so mad? Is it because you think this mission is stupid or something?" Naruto asked.

"How could this blonde dobe not know by now the reason I'm jealous?" Sasuke thought, rolling his eyes. He then grabbed Naruto's arm and dragged him towards his house quickly.

The two ran there with Naruto shouting, "Hey! Wait! Sasuke!"

When they reached the Uchiha's house, Sasuke plled the blonde inside and slammed the door shut, shoving him against the door. Sasuke immediately tied up his hands and began kissing him deeply.

"Hey! S-Sasuke! Wait!" Naruto murmured, confused, but he couldn't help get into the kiss. Sasuke grabbed a kunai and cut open Naruto's shirt.

"Bastard! That's my shirt!" Naruto shouted angrily.

"Shut up." Sasuke murmured, sucking onto Sasuke's neck. He sucked hard and bit hard, drawing blood.

"Ow... Sasuke... Stop..." Naruto moaned.

"I need to mark you." Sasuke hissed, and shoved Naruto to the floor pulling his pants and briefs down. "I need to mark every inch of you..."

"Sasuke, you're being scary." Naruto frowned, wondering why he was acting so possessive. Then, he finally realized why.

"Hey... are you... worried?" Naruto asked, looking at Sasuke and moaning as Sasuke bit into his chest and sucked.

"Hell yeah!" Sasuke murmured, and kept on leaving marks all over Sasuke's neck, shoulders, and stomach. "That bastard Neji and you are going to spend 4 days together... 4 days... If he touches you I'l kill him... I'll break his bones and rip his eyes out."

Naruto rolled his eyes at the over jealous bastard. "Sasuke! Stop!"

"No." Sasuke started kissing Naruto again, and finally, he dropped his head onto the blonde's chest. Being jealous and angry used a lot of energy.

"I... I don't want you two to..." Sasuke murmured, feeling trapped and angry.

"I know." Naruto murmured, and used his ninja skills to untie his hands. He began to rub Sasuke's hair. "I know Sasuke... But you have to calm down and trust me." Sasuke's eyes widened.

"Trust... you?" He looked up at Naruto.

"Hey! You sound like that's impossible!" Naruto yelled, offended.

Sasuke sighed and chuckled. He stroked Naruto's cheek and smiled. "I trust you Naruto. I do... So please, don't let him touch you. Please..." Sasuke began kissing Naruto again. "I love you so much... I don't want to share you with anyone. I won't share you with anyone." Sasuke started to thrust his fingers inside Naruto's whole. "Because... you're mine."

Naruto moaned out in pleasure. "You're mine too teme... so I trust you won't do anything with that lazy Shikamaru right?"

"Of course." Sasuke pulled off his pants, revealing his hard dick. "Can I...now?"

Naruto nodded and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck. "Thrust into me Sasuke... make me yours and fill me to the tip."

Those words made Sasuke's blood swirl and his whole body feel hot. He couldn't help it and thrust into Naruto all the way in without stopping. "AH!!" Naruto cried out, feeling pain at first. Sasuke waited a bit and thrust back out and back in.

The rythm became faster and Naruto started feeing the intense pleasure. "Ah! Ah! More... Sasuke... Ah...AHH!" Naruto felt his prostate getting hit. "Th-There! There Sasuke! More...faster...harder..."

Those words aroused Sasuke to no end and his pace increased even more, each thrust becoming harder and stronger. "I'm cumming Sasuke! I'm going to cum!" Naruto cried out, feeling the hotness in the pit of his stomach.

Sasuke grabbed onto Naruto's wet and hard penis, rubbing it fast and gripping it almost too tightly. "Say it... say that you're mine..." Sasuke growled, almost violently thrusting into Naruto.

"I-I'm yours..." Naruto gasped out. "Forever... I'm yours... I love you..." Sasuke couldn't take it and came, along with Naruto.

The two moaned out in ecstasy and cried out in orgasmic pleasure. Soon, they both collapsed, their bodies becoming limp. Sasuke got out of Naruto and the two were breathing hard, trying to catch their breath.

"Sasuke... trust me ok?"

"I do."

The two kissed once again and their love grew stronger with their new and better trust.

Now, let's see if they can keep that trust together when the mission starts and their words have to actually be put into action.

* * *

Should they keep their trust? Hm... Review and give suggestions! Thanks:) Oh and next chapter will be longer.


	6. Chapter 6

This is chapter 6! Sorry for the wait but have been busy with school of course;)

WARNING: There is a fluffy NejixNaruto scene and a yaoi sex scene with SasuNaru:)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto.

* * *

It was the day of the mission for the young Jonins of Konoha. They knew their partners and knew what their different mission was. They knew there time limit and knew where to go. Now all that needed to be done was the actual mission.

Naruto and Sasuke woke up from their sleep. The blonde was tightly wrapped around the black haired boy's arms. He smiled and looked up, seeing Sasuke's handsome sleeping face. "Damn... I'm gonna miss waking up to this face every morning." He thought.

Sasuke slightly flinched and slowly woke up as well. "Ah... morning teme."

"Hn- you too dobe." Sasuke muttered. He then looked down at Naruto and smirked, tightening his grip. He slowly got on top of him and gave him a deep tongue kiss.

"Nnn..ah... Sasuke... it's the morning."

"Which makes it all the better. I can see your body with the sunlight." Sasuke murmured, kissing Naruto's neck and then sucking on it.

"Ah...ah..." Naruto moaned. "The m-mission..."

"It's only 5:30. We still have an hour and a half. Enough to have sex and shower... so don't worry." Sasuke's perverted side got the better of him. "Plus, I need to make sure to satisfy you to last 4 days or else you might fall into temptation."

"Idiot! You don't trust me yet do you?!" Naruto yelled angrily, scowling at Sasuke.

Sasuke chuckled. "I do." He began sucking on Naruto's hard nipple. "But I just don't trust that Neji won't do anything to seduce yo. I know that long haired freak has a liking towards you."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "You're so unbelievable."

"You love me like that." Sasuke kissed Naruto again.

"Yeah...whatever..." Naruto murmured, blushing and pouting away.

"Hah... they say my pout is cute. Yours is even cuter." Sasuke murmured, making the blonde blush even more as he continued the love making session.

"Ah...Sasuke...Nn..." Naruto moaned out, wondering if they were really going to go all the way.

Sasuke began licking Naruto's nipples again, flicking them with his tongue one by one. He grabbed the already hard manhood of Naruto's and began stroking it, causing Naruto to jerk upwards.

"Ah...Sa..suke..."

The young Uchiha smirked and rubbed up and down Naruto's dick, rubbing the tip multiple times. "Sasuke... I'm going to cum...ah...sasuke...ahhah...hah..hah...AH!" Naruto's body jerked up again as he came onto Sasuke's hand.

Sasuke smirked and licked his hand. Naruto thought it was over but of course, it wasn't. Sasuke used some of the cum as lube and thrust two fingers up Naruto's ass, making the blonde gasp in shock.

"Ah!"

"You didn't think it was over right? I'm just trying to make you cum as much as I can so you'll have none left in you for the mission."

Blushing, Naruto moaned and couldn't help but push his hips towards Sasuke's fingers. "You're so...p-paranoid and stupid...teme..." Naruto murmured, panting hard.

"Haha... Can't help it. You're just too beautiful." Sasuke replied, and passionately kissed Naruto, letting his tongue play with the others.

"Sasuke...you're... the one that's..." Naruto couldn't finish as Sasuke stretched his hole out more.

"You are too Naruto...so much..." Sasuke really wanted to keep the blonde to himself. But he just couldn't find it in himself to announce to everyone Naruto was his. He really was a coward...

Sasuke then thrusted himself into Naruto, hard.

"AH!!" Naruto cried out, his body jerking upwards. He felt Sasuke's dick hit his prostate and felt nothing but pleasure roam like waves throughout his body. He wanted more.

"More...Sasuke...more....there..." He moaned out, and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck. "Sasuke...."

His voice, his words, all aroused Sasuke to no end. "I'll give it to you Naruto...everything..." Sasuke thrusted in harder and faster, making sure to hit the prostate directly. He loved the dobe so much...

"Sasuke..ah...ah! Nn...hah...hah...Ah.." Naruto moaned out with his push and each thrust.

Sasuke just kept on going faster, pushing them both over the edge. Finally, he came with one last thrust. Naruto came at the same time, moaning out Sasuke's name as he did so. Sasuke heard Naruto moan out his name, making the orgasm twice more pleasureable.

"Naruto..." Sasuke gasped out before settling on top of the blonde's tired body.

The two panted and tried to regain their breaths as they laid on the bed, sweating tiredly.

"I love you.. Naruto....so much." Sasuke murmured.

"Me too Sasuke.... me too." Naruto murmured back.

The two regained their strengths and eventually took a shower, changed, ate breakfast, and got ready for a full day of doing nothing but going on a mission.

As the two walked towards the gate, Naruto saw the street they were in was empty. He wanted to hold Sasuke's hand...so he slightly touched the other's hand. Sasuke felt that tingle on his hand but didn't grab hold of Naruto's, hesitating. He looked around and eventually they linked a finger to each other.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sasuke quickly released the finger and back up. That kind of hurt Naruto a bit.

The blonde always wondered when they would finally be able to come out. Even after all the jealousy problems and things going on, Sasuke still didn't want to tell everyone Naruto was his? He felt kind of hurt... How long will he be able to handle hiding his feelings from all his friends? When will Sasuke come out with him...?

Naruto thought deeply about this but tried to put it out of his head as they met up with Sakura in front of the gate. Sakura was waiting with Hinata. Neji was already there and so were a few others waiting for their partners.

Kakashi was there as well with other senseis. "If you and your partner are already here, then you may go on ahead. You should go as soon as possible." Kurenai sensei said.

Neji nodded and walked towards Naruto. "Ready?"

Naruto nodded and faced Sasuke. He wanted to hug him, kiss him good bye. Something... but instead, he just had to give a half-real challenging smirk.

"See you in 4 days teme."

Sasuke wanted to hug Naruto as well and give Neji and talk about what belongs to him, but instead he just had to smirk back. "Hn. You too dobe."

Naruto turned and had a bit of a lonely expression which Neji saw. They both walked out the gate and started on their mission with the scroll in Neji's back pack. The blonde slightly turned his head and his eyes locked with Sasuke's, but only for a second before they both turned their heads.

The young Uzumaki had this painful and empty feeling in his heart. It was from being separated from Sasuke, even if it was for a little while, and knowing that Sasuke didn't want their relationship to be known.

"Is he... embarrassed? Or scared? I mean- I understand that he's afraid to be rejected and loose his friends after loosing his family... I feel the same as well but.." Naruto sighed. "As long as we have each other, isn't that enough?" When it came to love and Sasuke, it seemed the blonde dobe thought more than usual.

"Naruto?" Neji asked, glancing over at the blonde. "You should pay more attention to the mission instead of day dreaming." He said.

"Oh! Was I? Sorry." Naruto blushed, rubbing the back of his head and grinning sheepishly. "Anyways, where are we supposed to go again? The Sin- Sinilak...what was it again?"

Neji sighed but chuckled. "It's called the Sinkake Village. It's a small village many miles from ours and it specializes in fruits. The scroll we're delivering to them has secret information for them that they can use to help their village since they are our allies. In exchange, they'll give us another scroll that helps us know techniques in using fruits to make medicine."

"Ah...I see..." Naruto nodded, a bit lost but still getting the basic stuff. "So is this like real or like a test or what?"

Neji closed his eyes, speaking like his wise self. "My thought is that this a test for sure but the scrolls are real."

"What?! So the scroll is actually top special?" Naruto exclaimed, suddenly feeling burdened.

Neji nodded. "Yes. So we have to pass this test and complete this mission successfully."

Naruto sighed. "Ok..."

"There are probably going to be ANBU members or other jounins and chuunins that will test us around the woods so be careful. There are also probably traps..."

"AH!!" Naruto yelled as he dodged some kunai that was aimed at him. He accidentally stepped on a trap. "Heheh... Traps huh?"

"Yes." Neji sighed. "There are traps. So we have to be careful of those as well. The village is 12 miles from where we are. It'll take us 2 days to get there so we have to move fast since we have to get back to the village in 4 days' time. After we get the scroll it'll take us another 2 days to get back obviously so we'll-..."

"Nejiiiiii..." Naruto groaned, his head hurting. "Ok. Don't worry. We'll get through this successfully."

"Don't be too confident we will." Neji warned.

Naruto sighed. "Ok ok. Sheesh- you're just like Sasuke sometimes." He murmured. Naruto realized these two guys are pretty alike. They were both serious in these situations and always thought with such seriousness and logic. Naruto was happy he had Neji as a partner, partly for that reason and also because Neji was just a cool friend.

"So, Naruto, how are you and Sasuke?"

"HUH?!" Naruto practically shouted, surprised by the sudden random question. "Wh-wh-what do you mean? Sasuke and I are just... just... you know...r-rivals and friends on the same team." He stuttered, nervously. He didn't want Neji to know about their relationship. Well he did want him to know but since Sasuke didn't, he tried to hide it.

Neji gave Naruto a bit of a freaked out frown. "It was just a question Uzumaki. I'm just wondering if you two are being able to cooperate well you know? As rivals and teammates."

"Oh!" Naruto sighed, a hand on his chest.

Neji couldn't help but smirk at how obvious the blonde was. He suddenly had an idea to make the blonde admit he was with Sasuke himself.

"We're doing fine." Naruto said, calming down. "Just being how we usually are."

"Really? That's good." Neji said.

"How are you and your team?" Naruto asked.

Neji smirked. "Well actually, do you want to know a secret Naruto?"

Naruto curiously listened. "A secret!? Yes! I promise I won't tell!"

Neji knew he probably might accidentally, but he didn't mind. "Well, to tell you the truth, Lee and I are dating."

"WHAT?!" Naruto started to feel panicky again as he heard this. "You two are...are dating? Seriously! I mean...well..."

"You seem pretty shocked by it. You don't like gay relationships?" Neji asked, trying to hid his amusement by the reaction. He and Lee really were dating but both were slowly coming out.

"No- I mean. I'm fine with it... it's just I never expected..." Naruto trailed off. "I mean, you two seem like total opposites and stuff."

Neji chuckled. "Yes. We are... but as they say, opposites attract. We may have almost nothing in common, but that's why we need each other. It's as if... we're destined to be different because we complete each other in that way."

Naruto nodded, understanding. He thought, "That's true... Kiba and Shino are totally different yet they love and need each other, and so are Sasuke and I... I guess 'opposites attract' really does mean something." Naruto thought, slightly grinning as he was happy at the thought.

"Anyways, you know Kiba and Shino are together as well?"

Naruto was shocked again. "How did you know that?!"

"They're slowly coming out like Lee and I. They're telling people they're really close to and letting that sort of just flow through. Our team and the senseis know about our relationship already too, but just no everyone."

Naruto couldn't help but feel a bit sad and depressed. He wanted to do that with Sasuke to. Come out together. Talk to people together. But... it might never happen.

"Naruto?" Neji called out, seeing that the blonde was staring down looking a bit saddened.

"Huh? Oh. Sorry." Naruto fakely grinned and scratched his head. "Anyways, that's great you guys are all coming out. I'm proud you're all unafraid to show your true sevles."

"Thank you." Neji replied. "Once you come out though, it feels a lot better. You can do stuff in public and it doesn't matter what others think. To me and Lee, it's fine as long as we have each other."

Naruto wanted that. He felt jealous, sad, and angry at the same time. "Hopefully, the time'll come when Sasuke's ready..." He thought.

...

Eventually, Shikamaru came to the gate and he and Sasuke started to walk towards the direction they had to go.

And they were both, very, very quiet. Of course they were. Sasuke barely talked and Shikamaru was too lazy and tired to talk. He referred peace and quiet anyways.

"..."

"..."

.....................

Sasuke was thinking about Naruto this very moment. "I wonder what he's doing... Well he's probably walking. I hope he doesn't get hurt... If Neji touches him..." Sasuke couldn't help but let the scowl show on his face and his throat make a low growling sound.

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow and stared at him. "You ok Uchiha?"

The jealous teme looked towards Shikamaru, a bit surprised but hid it with his calm expression. "Yeah. Why?"

"Well you were growling so I inferred that you were angry about something."

Sasuke was about to tell him to mind his own business but he decided not to be so cruel and mean. Being in Naruto's team for 3 years did that to him.

"No. I'm just... thinking about some angry thoughts."

"Hm..." Shikamaru replied. "It's troublesome I know but it seems I should just ask anyways. What are your thoughts?" Tsunade told him that he had to be more social and talkative.

Sasuke really didn't want to answer and was getting mad with his stubborn temper, but tried to calm down. Even Tsunade told him he had anger problems.

Sasuke sighed and said in a emotionless voice, "I'm just thinking about someone else touching what's mine."

Shikamaru nodded. "I see... that's not good. That's ironic since yesterday, Neji was telling me he was worried about the same thing as well."

The sound of Neji's name made Sasuke interested, just because he was currently hating the Hyugga boy.

"What did he say?"

"I don't know if you know this, but he and Lee are together so he was mad and worried that Shino would touch Lee or something. But I don't think Shino would." Shikamaru remembered the way Neji just laid with him on top of a roof top, complaining away. Apparently, since they weren't very close or Shikamaru didn't blab a lot, Neji used him as a sort of quiet stress reliever. Interesting but quite troublesome at times.

"WHAT?!" Sasuke shouted, utterly shocked and angry. "He's gay?!"

Shikamaru looked at him surprised. "Uh- yeah. News of him and Lee are going all over the place."

Sasuke's fists rolled up and he growled. "No way...no way..." He kept thinking. "I was afraid he might touch Naruto, but now I know he'll touch him... since he's gay. He probably likes hyper and idiotic people like Lee... Naruto's just like him... and he's way, way sexier and cuter." He was now very paranoid and angry.

_"Trust me."_

Suddenly those words played in his head. Before Sasuke ran out, deciding to run and find Naruto, instead he thought of those words. "Trust him...trust him..." He thought. Hearing Naruto's voice in his head slowly started to calm him down.

Shikamaru watched as Sasuke's face went from worried to angry to calm. "Hm... looks like he has emotions after all." He thought, and sighed as he looked forward again, watching out for traps and such.

...

Neji and Naruto worked together when jounins and chuunins would attack them and fight them for testing. They went through such obstacles but got over them quickly since they were strong and the senseis went easy on them.

"Ok... Since it's already so dark we should eat dinner and sleep." Neji said, and looked around for a good spot. He walked through some trees. "We'll sleep here for tonight." Naruto nodded.

The two dropped their bags. "I'll look for wood." Naruto said.

"I'll set up the tent." Neji replied, getting out his portable small tent.

The two got to work. A few minutes later, Naruto came back with a lot of wood and grinned, proud of his work. But he had a hard time making the fire. "Uh..Um..." He didn't know what to do.

Neji sighed and got out a mini explosive. He put in in the middle of the wood and waited for it explode, creating a small fire which eventually build up.

"Wow! You're good!" Naruto exclaimed.

Neji just smirked. "Huh- Thanks." Neji quickly got some fish from a nearby lake and the two started eating.

Naruto hungrily attacked his fish, eating one after another. "This is delicious!" Naruto exclaimed, biting and spittng out the bones.

Neji lifted a brow and ate his in an orderly fashion.

After the two were done, it was time to hit the hay.

"Ahhhhh... I'm so tired." Naruto yawned, stretching out his legs and arms. The two went inside the tent and got in their blankets.

"Eh Neji. Do you snore?" Naruto asked.

"No." Neji replied.

"Oh- well I do so too bad." Naruto grinned and chuckled. Neji just laughed with him.

"It's ok."

As the two laid on the bed, Neji carefully started his plan in making Naruto admit to him about being together with the Uchiha.

"So Naruto- is there anything going on between you and Sasuke?" He asked.

Naruto turned red but was happy, but the brown haired boy knew he ws probably blushing red by the way Naruto suddenly squirmed around.

"Wh-what do you mean something going on between us?" Naruto asked, trying to seem like he was oblivious to what Neji really meant.

"I mean, are you two in a relationship like mine's and Lee's?" Neji smirked.

"No! W-we... no! I mean.. why would you...?" Naruto could not finish what he wanted to say or he couldn't say the right words. Instead, he just groaned in frustration. This was so frustrating and depressing. "Why? Why couldn't Sasuke just come out with him? Why?"

The blonde rolled to his side and let a tear slip from his eyes.

"Naruto?" Neji wondered what was wrong, and after a while of thinking, he figured the blonde was sad maybe from Sasuke. But why?

"Why Neji?" Naruto murmured.

"Why what?" Neji replied.

"He... Sasuke...us...why?" Neji tried to interpret what he meant exactly.

"Naruto. Does he not love you?" Neji asked.

Naruto didn't answer. He still tried to fight telling Neji about them. Neji sighed and decided to go on with his plan. He slowly went on top of Naruto and looked at him in the eyes.

"N-Neji?" Naruto stuttered, confused. "What are you doing?"

"Well if you aren't answering, I'm considering you two aren't together. So how about it Naruto? You and I do it?" Neji asked, his smirky grin showing with the moonlight seeping through the tents.

"What?! But Neji- you're with Lee right?" Naruto asked, confused as to why Neji would cheat on Lee like this.

"Yea, but we're the type of couple that has rights to explore others' bodies sexually." Neji said, of course he was lying. He'd kill anyone that touches Lee. "While on the topic, if Shino touches Lee, I'll kill him and squish his bugs with my bare hands." Neji thought, but continued to trick Naruto.

"So want to do it or no Naruto?" Neji murmured, sucking on Naruto's neck.

"S-stop it!" Naruto exclaimed, still shocked. He tried to push Neji off him but Neji grabbed his arms and pinned them on the sides of Naruto's head.

"Come on Naruto. You're single right so what's the big deal?" Neji murmured.

"If he knew I was with Sasuke... he probably wouldn't do this..." Naruto thought sadly. The blonde looked at Neji with sad eyes and stopped struggling. His head dropped to the side and tears dropped from his eyes.

Neji frowned, wondering what was wrong. He didn't know going this far would make him cry.

"Naruto-"

"Go ahead." Naruto murmured. "Just go ahead- touch me, fuck me, whatever." He closed his eyes. "I'm not with Sasuke right? So what does it matter? When he finds out what you did, maybe he'll finally tell everyone..." Naruto looked back up at Neji. "So go ahead."

Neji looked at him for one split second. It's true he was aroused but only because he was horny from thoughts of being with Lee. Naruto was beautiful but Lee was just absolutely adorable to Neji, and he knew he could never love anyone else but Lee.

The Hyugga boy sighed and looked up at the tent ceiling.

"Naruto. I wasn't really going to have sex with you. I just wanted you to admit that you were with Sasuke, although I already knew. Now I know for sure." Neji glanced over and Naruto who was looking up still and letting tears slide down his cheek.

"Are you ok?" He couldn't help but ask this.

Naruto let his wrist go on top of his eyes. "Neji... Why? Why does Sauske want to reveal our relationship? He's such a coward...being so embarrassed of me like that..."

Neji could feel pain for the blonde. He knew if Lee was embarrassed of him he would feel painful. Although people would think he would be more embarrassed of Lee, but of course Neji would never be embarrassed of Lee. He wondered why the Uchiha would... but maybe there was a different reason.

The long haired boy looked back up and said, "Naruto- Sasuke might have his own reasons for not wanting to come out. I don't really know if he loves you truly or not, but you just have to listen to your own heart. If you love him a lot, enough to wait for him, then I think that shows your true love for each other."

Naruto was a bit stunned by Neji's long statement. Neji didn't really talk much about stuff not having to do with serious ninja stuff. But he had to admit, his words did help him. He knew he loved Sasuke enough to wait for him. He was glad he had at least that much love for him. And he's right! Sasuke might have his other reasons. Naruto though himself stupid to think Sasuke was embarrassed of him.

"Thanks Neji." Naruto's tears stopped rolling and he smiled towards the Hyugga boy.

"Your welcome." Neji slightly blushed, but still had his little hard on under the blankets. After straddling Naruto and thinking about Lee's sexy body and his cumming expression, he was very horny and wanted release.

"Mmm..nn.." Neji moaned, squirming around underneath the blankets.

"Neji?" Naruto murmured, looking over at the uncomfortable boy.

"Sorry Naruto. After straddling you and thinking of Lee's body, I'm really horny now.. we usually have sex every night so now that we can't...AH!" Neji gasped in shock as he felt Naruto's hand on his member, slightly squeezing it. "Naruto?"

"It's fine. I'm a bit hard too thinking of Sasuke. I miss him and his sex. I can't do it with you all the way, but I think giving each other a hand job would kill anyone or cause others to kill someone." Naruto gave Neji a small smirk. "You up for it?"

Neji blushed in the dark and reached his hand to grab Naruto's member, taking it out of his pants and rubbing it. The two began stroking each others' dick, using their hands skillfully. They let their fingers slide over the tip, making each other gasp and jerk up in pleasure.

"Ah..ahhh....nnnn..." Naruto moaned out, his mouth open with a silent gasp. Neji saw this expression and though his expression was so much like Lee's.

"Hah...hah..." Neji's breating became faster.

Their hands worked, stroking up and down the others' already wet penises, feeling the others' about to cum.

After a few minutes, Naruto and Neji could feels the other's dick becoming really hot and swelling.

"N-Neji... I'm about to...Neji...hah..hah.." Naruto moaned out in pleasure as he climaxed in Neji's hands. Neji came at the same time as him.

"Ahh...." The two moaned in the moonlight, feeling their climaxes go high and die back down. Finally, they let each others' dicks go, licking off the others' cum.

"Sasuke's cum tastes better." Naruto said as he licked his hand.

"Lee's too... but yours is ok." Neji smirked.

Naruto smirked back. "Yours too."

The two laid down, satisfied yet knowing orgasms can never have the same amount of pleasure unless it was with their true lovers.

...

A few miles away laid Sasuke, also hard from thinking of Naruto. He was stroking himself up and down. He looked next to him and saw Shikamaru sleeping.

Sasuke was going to jerk off with him, but knew Shikamaru would just say it was troublesome and decline.

"Ah...Naruto...ah..." He moaned out, thinking of Naruto's sexy expression in his face. "Naruto...Mmm...hah...nnn..." He finally came onto his hands and satisfyingly started to doze off.

"Damn... I want to fuck him..." He thought. He sighed and wondered what Naruto was doing now. "Hm...If he's jerking off with Neji I'll kill that pretty boy." He thought, ignoring the fact that he was about to do the same thing with Shikamaru. Although he knew deep inside he wouldn't be angry at Naruto.

Now, if they went all the way, then he might trap Naruto in a basement, tie him up day through night and fuck him until he couldn't even get used to feeling of _not _having Sasuke inside him. But of course he would kill Neji first.

Sasuke sighed. All thoughts but no action. He knew he might want to do that, and he would probably do something similar, but really, he wouldn't do something that bad. What he was really afraid of was Naruto falling in love with someone else. He'd rather have Naruto be fucked by someone else than fall in love with them.

Sasuke groaned at his own fickle thoughts and sighed, sleeping with a strained mind.

Shikamaru, who was in fact awake for once, rolled his eyes. "How troublesome are a boy's hormones... including mine." He thought, knowing he himself was even hard.

Yes, how troublesome is a boys' hormones.

* * *

Well that was chapter 6! You could probably tell but I love it when lovers have their own little jerking off buddies sometimes. But not all the time:) REview and thanks:)


	7. Chapter 7

This is chapter 7! Sorry it's been so long. My parents and I had a huge fight because they thought I was too into anime, manga, and writing. I got SOOO mad at them but they took away my computer temporarily and I had to not write for a few weeks. I'm sorry guys:( But I'll try and update more k? :)

Disclaimer: Naruto ain't mine.

WARNING: SasuNaru sex scene and there is an OC and a new supporting character:) I love making up characters.

* * *

The next morning went well. Neji and Naruto ate some fish for breakfast and quickly started their mission again. They walked throughout the paths toward their assigned village.

"Ugh... are we almost there yet?" Naruto asked.

Neji rolled his eyes at the question that was asked 10 times so far.

"No. If we run we could get there faster but we should save our energy for ANBUs or chounins that will try to come and attack us." Neji stated.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Fine. But let's eat lunch. I'm hungry."

Neji sighed. "Ok. We'll grill up some fish and..."

BAM!!

Naruto jumped away in time to dodge an explosion from the ground that wasn't big enough to kill someone but dangerous enough to injure someone badly.

Neji instantly activated his byukagan and Naruto put his guard more up. He looked around, searching for any noise.

CRACK

The two dodged some kunais and were now fighting 6 men with black cloaks and masks on. If the two saw their faces and knew them, they might hesitate to hurt them.

"Let's go Naruto!" Neji shouted.

"Right behind ya Hyugga!" Naruto yelled back, grinning. He was excited for some action. He was thinking however, "I hope Sasuke's doing okay..."

...

"That was close!" Sasuke thought as he got out of a circle of explosions. He faced his enemies back to back with Shikamaru. There were about 10 of them and they were all shadow clones.

"You holding up well Uchiha?" Shikamaru asked.

"Just worry about yourself Nara." Sasuke said back and smirked. "I'll be fine." His blood was tingling for some action.

Shikamaru got his Shadow Imitation Technique ready. The enemies, knowing the technique backed off from the shadow trying to reach them and jumped on a tree branch. However, Shikamaru Nara was a genius, as everyone should know.

He let his shadow secretly go on the tree's shadows on the ground, but some of the tree's shadow was reflected on the tree bark. He used that shadow to reach the shadow of 4 people on the branches who suddenly got caught.

The other 6, Sasuke handled. He used his fire jutsu to get rid of one. He sensed one coming from behind so he grabbed that person's leg, swung him and hit another person with it. They poofed off. He then handled the other 3 with his fists and legs, kicking them against trees. Eventually, all 6 were gone.

Shikamaru said, "Hey- as soon as I release this jutsu attack them with a fireball."

"Got it."

"1...2...3..." As soon as the shadow was a centimeter away from the 4 guys, Sasuke attacked them with a fireball fast. They disappeared with a poof.

"Well that was simple." Shikamaru murmured.

"It'll probably get harder though." Sasuke replied.

"Great..." Shikamaru said lazily and sarcastically.

The two continued.

...

"Dattebayo!!" Naruto panted hard as he watched the final clone disappear. All his own clones disappeared and he leaned against a tree.

He heard something above him and was about to jump away but Neji threw some kunais as the clone that disappeared in a poof.

"Thanks." Naruto grinned. "That was awesome!" He wrapped an arm around Neji's shoulders and laughed. "So far this mission is nice."

"Keep your guard up though." Neji warned. "This was just the beginning."

"I know I know." Naruto said. He frowned and rubbed his growling stomach. "I'm hungry."

"We'll eat quickly and get moving." Neji said. The two ate some safe fruits.

...

The day went by peacefully. All four were able to reach a nice distance by night time.

"Alright. We should rest here for tonight." Shikamaru said tiredly and dropped his sleeping bag, laying on it. He really felt like sleeping.

"I'll get some dinner then." Sasuke said.

"I'll start the fire then." Shikamaru said lazily, standing up and getting some wood.

A few minutes later, the two were frying some fish and eating them hungrily.

"So, you're with Naruto eh?" Shikamaru asked as he leaned on a log, eating some fish.

"Huh?!" Sasuke exclaimed, shocked by the sudden question. He blushed and hoped the darkness and fire light would hide it, but Shikamaru just smirked as he saw the embarrassed Uchiha.

"What makes you say that?" Sasuke tried to remain calm as he lazily leaned back on the log as well and spit some bone out, trying to act casual.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "So that wasn't Naruto's name you were calling out as you were jacking off yesterday?" He asked teasingly.

Sasuke blushed even more. "So you were awake..." He murmured.

"You were pretty loud you know?" Shikamaru replied.

Sasuke sighed and laid down on his back. "Well what do you think then?"

"Well it's either you two are together or you just like him and use him to jack off." Shikamaru listed, already knowing the answer.

"Definitely not the latter." Sasuke thought, embarrassed at the thought of letting someone know he masturbated like a desperate fool... although he's probably done in many times in the past anyways.

"Well then what's the big deal?" Shikamaru asked, laying back down as well. "Why keep it a secret?"

Sasuke didn't really want to say but knew that the Nara guy was trustworthy.

"You could say there are a lot of reasons I guess. Fear of rejection, unpreparedness, not being ready-"

"Humiliation?" Shikamaru interrupted, knowing that's one thing that would be on the prideful Uchiha's list.

Sasuke glared at Shikamaru. "I would never be embarrassed of Naruto. In fact, I want people to know he's mine so they won't touch him and I do want them to envy my special person."

Shikamaru just chuckled, shaking his head. "I didn't mean it like that. I meant humiliation towards not Naruto but being a queer."

That silented Sasuke for a while. He sighed, rubbing his temples.

"Damn it... it's not the way you think though. I don't give a shit truthfully of others knowing I'm a queer, but I do care of... of Itachi knowing I am one."

Shikamaru raised a brow, although he wasn't much surprised. He is, as they say, a genius after all. "Why him? He's gone anyways."

"But one day when I see him, if he knows I'm gay then he'll look even more down on me. He'll probably laugh in my face and... and what if he..." Sasuke swallowed. "What if he does something to Naruto? Then what will I do? He killed all the people I loved... what if he kills the one I love the most? What if..."

Sasuke couldn't even finish anymore. The thought scared him so much he felt like crying, but he held the tears back.

"Yeah I admit I'm afraid of rejection, and humiliation and all that other crap, but if word gets around, Itachi might kill him... I can't let that happen. Naruto's... he's my life now. If anything happened to him... damn it, I think I would never forgive myself for not protecting him. I need to protect him. With all I've got. He's my all now."

"Really?" Shikamaru asked, sounding like he slightly didn't believe the Uchiha, although he did.

Naruto was his friend and he cared about the blonde, so even he wanted to make sure the Uchiha's love for him was real. He knew for one that the Uchiha was sometimes untrustworthy and his passion to kill Itachi Uchiha was very great. He wanted to make sure it wasn't greater than hsi love for Naruto. And another thing is that Naruto, not suprisingly, was naive sometimes. Naruto would have sex with just about anyone he wanted to with. Who knew if he could fall in love with anyone who gives him a few words of flattery and love here and there?

"You sound like you doubt me." Sasuke said.

Shikamaru decided to test Sasuke's love. Is he really faithful or no? Will he hurt Naruto in the future by being promiscous or not?

The Nara boy, who no one would have ever thought, would go far to test someone's feelings for his friend, leaned over Sasuke in a suggestive way. He let his hand roam onto Sasuke's middle region, gently grabbing onto it.

The Uchiha lifted a brow, wondering what was going on. Why was genius boy leaned over him like this?

"It's just, you seem like the type that would like to try a variety of guys instead of just one." Shikamaru stated. "How would you like to try a new one tonight?"

Sasuke was only tempted because he was horny thinking of Naruto's nice ass and body, but not because of the person seducing him. He was getting hard from the thought of Naruto's hand being on his dick right now, but not Shikamaru's. He was also very much in shock that Shikamaru would do something like this. But the Uchiha was smart as well. He then started to get an idea why.

"And if I say yes?" Sasuke asked.

"Will you?" Shikamaru replied, slightly smirking but lifting a brow as well.

Sasuke smirked back. "Hn- You're not that bad Nara and your body's nice, but I can't fuck anyone other than Naruto." Sasuke gently pushed Shikamaru off him.

"Nice answer." Shikamaru replied, laying back down casually.

"Did I pass the test?" Sasuke asked, knowing what that was for.

"Well this one. But the other ones are up to you two." Shikamaru said. "Tell me, Uchiha- which is more important? Revenge or love?"

That question caught Sasuke in a tangle. He didn't reply right away, although his heart did. It said love was the most, but his mind was forcing him to believe revenge was.

"I...I don't know." Sasuke replied, the frustration getting to him.

Shikamaru sighed. "You failed that one."

Sasuke sighed as well. "Well... my heart says one thing but... at the same time, I think another."

"It looks like you'll just have to follow what you want then. I can't force you to." Shikamaru replied.

Sasuke nodded. "Seems like you really care for the dobe."

"Yeah- as troublesome as he can be, he's a friend I care for." Shikamaru said. "He's done a lot."

"I know." Sasuke agreed. "He's saved many... including me." Sasuke thought about how Naruto was able to help Sasuke before Orochimaru took his body. The blonde saved him.

"But-" Sasuke glared at his partner. "You touch him or anything and I'll kill you."

Shikamaru grinned and chuckled. "Of course."

"Good. He's mine..." Sasuke muttered. He looked up at the stars and sighed. "Damn I miss him..."

...

As Naruto was sleeping next to Neji, he wondered what Sasuke was doing right now. But more importantly, he thought about yesterday night and the words Neji said to him.

"I do love him... a lot." Naruto thought. "I should love him enough to wait for him, but what if he never wants to come out?" Naruto sighed. "I know I love him... but does he love me enough? Does he love me enough to be with me all my life even if it means for him to be humiliated or teased?"

The blonde sighed and rolled on his side. "I just have to trust him... I hope it won't be too long though." Naruto knew very well he himself wasn't a patient guy.

...

So the days went by sort of as a routine. They would get up, eat, walk, fight, eat, fight again, eat, and then sleep. But each day it did get a bit more challenging as the lands would get harder to pass. They had to go over a mountain and many rocky cliffs, but soon, each pair of partners reached their desination, but in different times.

Sasuke and Shikamaru arrived at their place first, which was the Rock Village. Apparently, they had a gift to give to Konoha in thanks for helping them with missions. They didn't know what the gift was, but all they knew it was something important and huge.

"We're from Konoha. We're here to retrieve the stone." Sasuke said as he held up a scroll to the people in front of the entrance. The scroll contained gifts for the leader of the Rock Village to take to be poltie.

The men looked at the scroll and nodded, letting Sasuke and Shikamaru in.

The two walked inside the small village and they sighed, relaxing for only a second.

"Well we finished the first part." Shikamaru said.

"Yeah... but it's not over yet." Sasuke stated.

Shikamaru nodded in agreement. The two walked inside the leader's office building. They knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Sasuke and Shikamaru walked inside and saw, to their surprise, a boy that was pretty young. Probably their age.

"Um... We're here from Konoha..." Shikamaru said, still shocked that this young person was the leader of this village.

"Oh. Yeah. Uh... what did you guys want again?" The guy asked, smiling. He had dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, and a nice smile. He resembled Naruto slightly.

The two young Chuunins lifted a brow, suspicious at this boy.

"Well..." Shikamaru started.

"Wait. Are you really the leader?" Sasuke asked, reaching for his kunai.

The boy laughed. "Well of course I am! Who else could I be?" He asked, staring at Sasuke with a lifted brow and a smile, thinking, "He's pretty hot."

"Daisuke!" In came a man who looked really young yet mature. He looked like the kid sitting in that chair comfortably. He sighed, grabbing the boy's ear and pulling him up angrily.

"Hahaha! I'm sorry! I'm sorry dad!" This boy, now named Daisuke said laughing and running away from his dad, who was probably the real leader.

The man just sighed and ruffled the dirty blonde hair. Daisuke laughed and hugged his dad's neck as he walked away from him.

"I'm very sorry for this misunderstanding." He apologized, bowing his head to Sasuke and Shikamaru who were a bit surprised. Shikamaru was also amused but Sasuke did not like the childish act.

"It's fine." Sasuke replied, and slightly glared at Daisuke. "But your son should be a bit more tame."

Daisuke lifted a brow and frowned. He walked towards Sasuke and glared back. "You sayin' I'm not tame?"

Sasuke glared harder. "And if I am?"

Daisuke stepped another foot forward and glared hard at Sasuke.

The Uchiha got ready to dodge a punch, but instead something totally unexpected happen.

The dirty blonde haired guy grabbed Sasuke's collar and pulled him forward, giving him a forceful kiss!

Sasuke immediately pulled him off and was about to punch him but the boy's father got in between them and bowed his head. Shikamaru was able to stop Sasuke's fist from coming down.

"I'm very sorry for my son's misbehaving actions! I agree he is very untame and I will punish him!" He said feeling totally embarrassed and guilty.

Sasuke wiped his mouth, disgusted that someone's lips other than Naruto's was on his just now. And that other someone had to be a total, stubborn bastard. He glared at Daisuke.

"You better tame him." Sasuke spit and looked up again to see Daisuke chuckling and giving him a smirk.

"Hah- that'll teach you to mess with me." Daisuke stated. "I could have punched you but what's a better punishment for an asshole to be kissed by another guy and feel like a fag?"

Sasuke grabbed his shirt and pulled him up. "Want to know what? To have my fist up your ass."

Daisuke just smirked at that. "Ah- fist fucking? Go ahead- try it. You're pretty hot."

Sasuke threw him and tried to cool down. "What? You digusted by a queer?" Daisuke asked, smirking at him. "I swear I'm probably better in bed than any of the other slutty girls you've slept with."

"Daisuke! That's enough!" His dad sighed and apologized again to Sasuke. "I'm terribly sorry for this. Please- forgive me and my son."

"It's fine." Shikamaru replied and smiled. He was a bit amused by this truthfully. "Really. Sasuke's sorry too for over reacting." Shikamaru apologized.

Sasuke glared at his partner but Shikamaru just gave him a look saying, "You don't want to make them our enemies right?"

The angry teme sighed and said unwillingly, "Yeah. I apologize for letting my emotions take over my work."

The reliefed father sighed and smiled. "Well my name is Daichi Korai. I'm the real leader of this village and this idiot's father."

"Dad!" Daisuke called from his father's chair. Daichi just rolled his eyes.

"Anyways, you two are from Konoha right?"

"Yes. We're here to give you this." Shikamaru gave Daichi the scroll and he took it, reading the little thank you note and knew this scroll had gifts to summon, but he decided to do that later.

"Thank you. Tell Hokage-sama that I very much appreciate it."

Sasuke and Shikamaru bowed. "She says that we had something to retrieve from you as well." Shikamaru stated.

"Ah- yes.. well, it's quite embarrassing to say this now but, I want to give- well not really give but use my son, Daisuke." Daichi stated smiling.

"What?!" Shikamaru and Sasuke exclaimed, shocked.

"I'm the best 'gift' ever! Trust me!" Daisuke exclaimed.

"Wait- you're giving us your son?"

"Well not 'give' but I will lend him to Konoha for help. He's very helpful actually, despite his personality. He knows many rock techniques and can summon special stones that can help give you more energy."

Sasuke frowned, not liking this. "So you want us to take him to Konoha with us?"

Daichi nodded, smiling. "Yes. I guarantee you that Daisuke will be very helpful you your village."

"Are you sure you're ok with it?" Shikamaru asked.

Daichi put an arm around his son's shoulder who was smiling happily. "Yes. My son even wants to go to Konoha. Hokage-sama already knows and she's fine with it too. I love my son but I want him to be able to be in a bigger village with more people and learn more techniques. I want him to be able to experience other places around the world."

"Thanks dad!" Daisuke smiled.

Sasuke and Shikamaru looked at each other, each thinking this mission was crazy, but nodded.

"We understand." Shikamaru said.

"We'll take him with us, but if he pulls off any stunts or becomes a burden, I'm not going to just stand and let him annoy me." Sasuke warned.

"Hmph- well I'll do what I want but you try and not become a burden to me straight boy." Daisuke smirked back confident.

The two glared at each other and Sasuke thought in his head, "Damn... he may look like Naruto but he sure as hell doesn't act like him."

...

"We're here! Yes!" Naruto held up his hand to high five Neji.

The Hyugga stared at the hand and sighed, lifting his hand and gently high fiving Naruto. "Yeah!" Naruto exclaimed.

The two went inside the gate of the Fruit Village and headed over to the leader's office building.

"Ok. So we'll hand the leader the scroll and head back over to the village fast ok?" Naruto planned recklessly.

"Let's go!" Naruto started walking but froze. "Um... where's the leader's office though?"

Neji chuckled thinking Naruto was just like Lee at times.

The two asked someone where the office was and headed over there.

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

"What?!" Someone yelled.

Naruto shuddered. "Was that Tsunade-baa-chan?"

"No. It sounded like a man." Neji replied in a quiet whisper, adding, "We're here from Konoha."

"Come in." An annoyed voice replied. Neji and Naruto looked at each other once more and stepped inside.

Once they stepped inside, they were utterly, tremendously shocked. They saw a man that looked about 30 with brown hair and brown eyes sitting behind a desk, but what shocked them was the person leaning on his desk.

"Gaara!?!" Naruto shouted surprised. He quickly walked towards the red head and gave him a hug who hugged him back happily as well. These two were pretty good friends but don't get to see each other a lot since one is a Kazekage of the Sand village and the other lives in the Leaf village.

"What the heck are you doing here man!?" Naruto exclaimed, laughing and looking at Gaara. The two haven't seen each other in a long time.

"Hello Kazekage Gaara-sama." Neji bowed his head, being his polite self.

Gaara bowed his head back. "Hello Neji." He then looked at Naruto and smiled. "Naruto- nice to see you again. You've grown." He held out a hand to shake Naruto's.

Naruto looked at the hand and laughed, grabbing the hand and pulling Gaara in for a hug. "Damn Gaara! You've grown a lot too! So tall now!"

The red head was a bit shocked but smiled and returned the brief friendly hug.

"So how are you?" Naruto asked curiously, wondering how Gaara was doing as the Kazekage.

"Good. It's harder than I expected but it's alright so far." Gaara replied.

"May I ask, Kazekage Gaara, what you are doing here?" Neji asked.

"I'm here to just here to personally give Aoshi-san my thanks and some gifts for helping my village with food supply." Gaara replied. "I was going to the Leaf Village and stopped by here on the way. Why are you here?"

"We're here because of this test thing to see if we could work together in pairs with other team members." Neji answered.

"Yep! And it's great we got to meet you! Go back with us Gaara!" Naruto exclaimed happily.

Gaara smiled. "That sounds good." He turned to Aoshi. "Thank you Aoshi-san again for your supplies."

Aoshi nodded his head. "No problem." He looked at Naruto and Neji and frowned. "Hm- you two are from Konoha right?"

"Yes sir." Neji replied.

"Here." Aoshi threw them a small bag which Neji caught.

"What is it?" Naruto asked curiously.

"They're seeds. You could plant them. They grow within three days since they're very fast and if you eat them, you can get good energy. There are over a 100 seeds in that bag and you can get more seeds in the fruits that grow so give them to Tsunade-sama with my thanks. Use them well." Aoshi said. He waved his hand.

"Now go go." He said trying to get rid of the two. He turned to Gaara. "I'll see you next time Gaara-sama."

Gaara nodded. "You too."

Naruto, Neji, and now Gaara stepped out the building and out the gate.

"That was fast." Neji stated.

"Yup! But we got Gaara too!" Naruto exclaimed.

The three started their journey once more. Sasuke and Shikamaru were doing good as well.

...

2 days later...

"We're here!" Naruto exclaimed as he stood in front of Konoha gate. He has some cuts on his skin because of a few accidents that happened, but other than that he was fine and standing.

The three went inside and Naruto and Neji saw that some were already there. Sasuke and Shikamaru were there. Sai and Shino arrived just seconds after them.

Soon, other teams started arriving as well, and everyone finished just on time.

"Well I'm proud of all of you." Tsunade said as they were all in her office. "But it's not over yet. Each of you will write a report and hand it to me by this week."

"Ugh..." Some groaned and others didn't care.

"Dismissed."

Everyone got out and Naruto was walking with Gaara. "Gaara- where are you going to stay at?"

"I'll ask Hokage-sama to get me a room in a hotel." Gaara replied.

"No way! You're going to stay with me!" Naruto exclaimed. "We could like watch movies and eat junk food and stuff!"

Gaara just smiled at the hyper blonde.

"Naruto." Both heads faced the familiar voice.

"Sasuke!" Naruto ran towards him and smirked. "Was the mission too hard for you?"

"No." Sasuke looked behind him and slightly glared at Gaara. "What's he doing here?"

"Oh- we ran into him at the village we were assigned to go to and he came with us here since he was heading over here anyways." Naruto replied happily. "Isn't that great? Now he's going to stay with me at my house until he has to go back."

Sasuke frowned, not liking the idea at all. If there was one person he hated the most, it was Gaara. It wasn't only because he felt inferior to him many times but it was also the fact that he and Naruto were so close. So very close.

"Sasu-chan!"

Naruto lifted a brow as a boy with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes ran up to Sasuke, swinging an arm around him so familiarly.

"Who's that?" Naruto growled, glaring at the boy who was touching his Sasuke so closely.

Sasuke sighed, glaring at Daisuke. "He's Daisuke. He's the 'gift' that my assigned village gave to Konoha." Sasuke glared at the boy. "Get your arm off me."

"Haha! Yup! This bastard sure is weird. He got freaked out when he found out I was gay and I kissed him because he was such a jerk towards me."

"What?!" Naruto exclaimed. He glared at Daisuke and wanted to punch him so badly.

"Anyways, I asked Tsunade-sama and she said that I could stay at your house for now until I get my own place." Daisuke said to Sasuke.

"No way!" Naruto yelled.

Naruto and Sasuke both glared at each other with a look that said, "We need to talk."

"Gaara- I'll see you later ok. Just go to my house. Here's the key." Naruto gave Gaara a key and quickly walked away.

Sasuke just walked away. "Sasu-chan! Where ya going?"

"Here's my key." Sasuke threw his key to Daisuke. "Ask any girl where my house is."

Soon, Sasuke and Naruto were alone in the forest, silent and angry at each other and at the two other boys.

"Bastard. How could you just let someone else just kiss you so easily! You're a ninja! You're supposed to have good reflexes!" Naruto yelled at Sasuke.

"I didn't expect that! Plus what about you- you're being awfully close to Gaara! And how can you let him stay with you so easily? Do you think I'd be comfortable knowing you'll be with another male alone in the same house?!" Sasuke shouted back.

"Gaara's just a friend! He's always been just a friend! Why do you have to get jealous so easily all the time?" Naruto retorted.

Suddenly, the blonde was pushed against a tree with an angry Sasuke glaring at him with eyes that had a mixture of possessiveness and danger.

"Why? Because you're mine." Sasuke growled and kissed Naruto quick and fast, plunging his tongue into his mouth immediately and getting in that taste that he's been waiting for.

"Mmm..." Naruto moaned, letting Sasuke take his mouth.

All their angry thoughts just suddenly melted away and only thoughts of lust and need took over.

"Ah...Sasuke..." Naruto murmured as Sasuke took off his shirt and started sucking on his neck. "M-More..."

"Damn it..." Sasuke shoved his hand inside Naruto's pants and started stroking his cock. "Four nights... Four fucking nights I was so damn horny without you." Sasuke murmured.

Naruto was happy to hear that. "Me too..."

Sasuke took off both their pants and underwear. He let their middle regions touch, rubbing against each other. They grinded each other's hips and made out wildly. The heat of the moment caught them.

The needy Uchiha pushed Naruto down on the grassy floor and made him go on all fours.

"I don't need preparation..." Naruto panted. "Just fuck me."

"No. I don't want to hurt you." Sasuke said back. Naruto was touched by his gentleness.

Sasuke let his mouth in front of Naruto's entrance and licked the small, tight hole.

"Ah...Sasuke- don't...it's dirty."

"I don't care. I'll make it even dirtier then." Sasuke seductively said. He let his tongue lick the entrance and then pushed it in, making Naruto gasp and moan in pleasure.

"Mmmm...nn..Sasuke..." Naruto said.

Sasuke finished preparing him and proceeded for the main part. He got his dick ready in front of the hole and started pushing it in, little by little.

"Ah...ah...Sasuke..." Naruto moaned out.

"Naruto..." Sasuke groaned as he pushed all the way in.

Soon, the Uchiha started to move. "Ah! Ah... Sasuke...ah...more..." Naruto cried out as he felt Sasuke thrust into him hard and fast.

"Sasuke...so good...more...damn.. it...more..." Naruto knew he was about to cum soon. He grabbed his penis and started stroking it in time with Sasuke's thrusts. He felt his prostate being hit and knew he was going to climax soon.

"I'm cumming Sasuke..." Naruto missed this feeling so much, especially the feeling of being filled up by Sasuke. He missed being filling by his fluid, liquid, and heat.

"Me too..."

"Sasuke..." Naruto stroked his dick harder and harder.

Sasuke started moving faster and faster, his pace increasing. He bent over Naruto's back and thrust in harder.

"C-Cumming...Sasuke..Ah...AH!!" Naruto felt his cum squirt out onto the grass.

Sasuke missed that heatness tighten around him. He came in Naruto hard. Naruto gasped as he felt that hot cum inside him.

Soon, their orgasms were over and Sasuke collapsed on top of Naruto who was on his stomach.

When they regained their breaths, Naruto smirked. "Heh- you came fast."

Sasuke blushed. Naruto thought that was really cute. "Shut up. You came first bakka!"

Naruto flipped over so that he was laying on top of Sasuke. He just stared at Sasuke for a long time. They both studied each others' features and each others' faces, just absorbing the moment they had together.

"So- what did you and Neji do?" Sasuke asked, lifting a brow. He told himself that he wouldn't get mad if they did anything, except he would get mad if they fucked at all.

Naruto sighed. "Well- it's a long story but to make it short, Neji tried to test me to make me tell him I was dating you by seeing if I would have sex with him or not." Naruto didn't want to make Sasuke feel guilty so he didn't tell him the part with him crying because he was sad.

"And well I struggled and he said he was kidding." Naruto said, mixing the story up a little. "But we were both hard. I was hard from thinking about you and he was hard from grinding on me and thinking about Lee. So we both jerked each other off. That's all." Naruto explained.

Sasuke felt his fists roll but he kept his temper down. At least they didn't actually have sex. "Ok. Sounds fair. We can be a liberal couple but with each other's permission and absolutely no sex with others at all." Sasuke warned.

"Agreed." Naruto smiled and gave Sasuke a peck on the lips. "Ok then- what about you and Shikamaru?"

Sasuke just shrugged. "Nothing. I had to jack off myself during the nights except when Daisuke was there. Shikamaru was too lazy and tired to, but I could have sworn I heard him jack off too." Sasuke murmured.

Naruto laughed, but frowned again. "Oh yeah- about the whole Daisuke and Gaara thing- I really can't let Gaara just go to a motel. I don't want to be rude." Naruto said. "I'm sorry."

Sasuke scowled. "Fine. I get it, but I'm going to come to your house a lot and sleep over sometimes too."

Naruto thought maybe this time, he could really make Sasuke come out with him. "Well.. you know- that would look suspicious." Naruto said casually. "So maybe you shouldn't. You know- since you don't want others to know about us."

"Damn." Sasuke sighed. "Naruto- I trust you dobe. You better not do anything." Naruto wished Sasuke would just say "Well then let's come out." But of course he wouldn't say that.

"I do too teme. You better not do anything with Daisuke- and don't let him rape you since you're so weak." Naruto teased.

Sasuke scowled and hit him over the head. "Shut up. I was surprised."

Naruto laughed and let his head rest on Sasuke's chest. "You know- we should solve problems like this more."

"You mean yell at each other, have angry sex, and then talk the problem out when we're tired?" Sasuke said, thinking that sounded like a good way.

Naruto chuckled. "Well maybe not the yelling part but just talk things out you know."

"And then have angry sex?"

"Teme! All you care about is sex huh?" Naruto scowled.

Sasuke laughed as Naruto hit him on the head. "No." He hugged his neck. "Of course your personality is the best part."

"You don't sound that convincing." Naruto murmured against his chest with a pout.

"I'm a ninja- not an actor." Sasuke said.

Naruto hit him on the head again and shouted, "You're such a bastard!"

"I love you too." Sasuke sat up with Naruto in his legs and kissed him. "I love you a lot."

"Me too.." Naruto murmured, still pouting. They kissed again. "Even when you're a bastard."

Naruto thought, "Damn... I'll get him to change his mind soon...I'll have to do whatever I can to come out with him." Naruto rolled his eyes though. "Even if most of the Chuunins know about us anyways."

* * *

That was chapter 7! The ending was kinda cheesy huh? But oh well! I was in a good mood! Anyways, Imma try to update soon but don't expect one all the time. Sry but it's summer and I need to catch up on stuff:)

Please review and thanks! Oh yeah Daisuke is the OC.


	8. Chapter 8

Heyy:) I know you hate me for updating late. I hate me too but hope you still enjoy this chapter;)

WARNING: A Foursome sex scene with Sasuke, Naruto.. and well, you'll see:)

Dislcaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

"Hey Uchiha? What ya doing just standing there and looking deadly?" Kiba asked as he swung his arm around the black haired boy's shoulders and wondered what he was glaring at so angrily.

Sasuke would have punched Kiba for touching him, but he was too angry mentally beating the crap out of Gaara as he watched the red head take his blonde's attention, eating ramen with him and talking with his blonde so familiarly.

He growled and glared harder at the Kazekage. "I'll kill that bastard if he touches Naruto and I'm going to punish Naruto badly tonight..." Sasuke smirked as he thought about the naughty things he was planning to do to the blonde.

"Heheh- so you being jealous of the sand leader?" Kiba teased, unafraid.

Sasuke glared at him for a second before looking back at the two to make sure nothing bad happens to his blonde, naive baka.

"Aw- don't worry Uchiha. He won't leave you for Gaara. I mean sure he's Kazekage, he's hot, and very cool but you're at least an ounce hotter." Kiba made fun of the jealous teme.

Sasuke scowled and decided to tease this dog boy back.

"Hey dog boy- just to let you know, I saw Shino with Shikamaru. They were looking pretty intimate." Sasuke said, his eyes not leaving the red head and the blonde, but he did have a smirk on his face.

Kiba's eyes widened. "You're lying."

"Nope. They were on the roof looking and clouds and bugs and-" Sasuke smirked as Kiba ran off before he could finish.

"Now, time to get back to business." Sasuke walked towards the ramen bar and sat next to Naruto.

"Hey teme."

"Baka- you eat too much ramen and you'll die." Sasuke muttered, ordering one for himself.

Naruto scowled. "Shut up! Don't worry about me and worry about catching up to me instead." Naruto smirked and started on his 3rd bowl.

"Well that goal's already done." Sasuke murmured.

"Hey!" Naruto scowled at him. "You're such a bastard. At least Gaara buys the ramen for me." He was oblivious to the fact that he was adding fuel to Sasuke's anger.

Sasuke jealously yelled, "Hurry up the ramen!" The man behind the cooking scowled at him but continued making it.

"Sorry Mr." Naruto said, apologizing on his behalf. "He's a jerk with no kindness."

Sasuke glared even harder at Gaara and wanted to just fuck and mark his blonde right in front of him. But he knew he couldn't do that, especially here in public.

He did, however, want to give Gaara some of his hateness. When his ramen arrived, he got a pair of chopsticks and opened them, but he deliberately pretended to drop one on his side.

"Pick it up dobe." Sasuke muttered while getting another pair.

"Lazy ass!" Naruto murmured, yet picking it up anyways.

As soon as he was bent over, Sasuke gave Gaara one his most heated, hated glares ever. Gaara just lifted his empty brow.

The red head, just by watching Sasuke, could very much tell that the Uchiha was jealous. Very jealous.

"Hm... looks like a lot happened since I last came here." Gaara thought. But Naruto was one of his best friends, and maybe his only best friend. Sure he had friends but Naruto was the first true friend he had that he knew wouldn't betray him. He wanted to make sure this Uchiha was good enough for the blonde. Having Naruto get hurt made him feel angry and sad for him.

Naruto sat back up and threw away the dirty chopstick. Sasuke's eyes immediately changed positions and he looked at his ramen. He saw that it was steaming hot and waited for a while before heating it.

The blonde couldn't help but chuckle at the way he stared at the hot soup. He knew from years of eating ramen with the teme that he waited until hot food turned into lukewarm before eating it. He found it adorable and kind of attractive that such a tough man didn't like hot stuff.

Naruto wanted to just kiss Sasuke then and there but restrained, knowing that he would be mad at him later. So to get his attention away from him, he faced Gaara and started talking.

"So Gaara- how's your brother and sister doing? Kankro and Terari right?" Naruto asked.

"It's Kankurou and Temari baka." Sasuke muttered.

"Oh yeah." Naruto remembered.

"They're doing fine." Gaara replied. "Kankurou is the ANBU leader and Temari is occasionally in ANBU while also helping me with the Kazekage work."

"Oh..." Naruto nodded his head. "How's it like being Kazekage?"

"Not easy, but I like to help my village. They're my first priority." Naruto smiled at his sincere answer. He's glad that Gaara changed a lot, and the dobe had no idea that he took a big part in that change. Was it modesty or just plain obliviousness? Who knows.

Sasuke understood their relationship because of that bond that they shared, but he couldn't help but be jealous of the strength of this bond, which he knew could never be broken nor weakened. It can only get stronger. What about the bond between them? Will it always be strong and never break?

The Uchiha hoped that it would, but you could never be too sure, especially after all the fights they already went through. He never wants the bond to break, but it might soon.

"That's great Gaara." Naruto smiled as his eyes twinkled as always. "I'm really happy for you."

Gaara nodded his head- his way of saying thank you.

"Hey Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun, and Kazekage-sama." Sai came in, sitting next to Gaara.

"Oi Sai- how was the mission test?" Naruto asked, slurping his ramen.

"It wasn't as hard as I expected. Kiba-kun is a good partner to have. Very good looking too." He gave his smile. Naruto started to think his smiles look very real now.

"That's good." Naruto said. Sasuke hated how Naruto was so damn... socialable.

"I'm thinking ridiculous... but damn it- everyone keeps looking at him..." Sasuke knew he had a jealousy problem. But Uchihas had this thing of keeping their property safe and secure.

Sasuke started eating his ramen but almost got his head dunked in the bowl when someone practically jumped on his shoulders and sat next to him.

"Hey sexy." Sasuke rolled his eyes at that voice and turned to scowl at Daisuke.

"What the hell do you want?" He growled in a low, threatening voice.

"Nothing- just bored so I decided to bother you." Daisuke smirked and leaned in close to him. "So how about you and I both go and play to keep me from being bored?" He asked, his words having a different meaning.

Naruto couldn't help but slightly glare at him, not liking the way this boy just came into this village and started hanging all over his boyfriend.

Daisuke looked towards the other three besides Sasuke.

"Well there's one naive looking blonde whom I think I've seen before, a mean looking red head who I think is important, and a black haired boy that looks just like you." Daisuke said. He then smiled a polite smile. "Nice to meet all you hot guys. My name is Daisuke Korai."

Naruto didn't really want to be introduced to this blonde haired bastard, but he didn't want to make it seem like he's jealous or suspicious.

"My name's Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said, not in his enthusiastic tone as usual. Daisuke bowed his head.

"Nice to meet you cutie. You may look a bit like me, but you look cute and hot. I'm just plain sexy." Daisuke grinned, saying all this so straightforwardly.

Sai couldn't help but laugh. "I bet Naruto's dick is bigger than yours."

Daisuke looked at the Sauske-look-alike. "Ah- what was your name again hottie?"

"My name's Sai." Sai replied, bowing his head politely. "I bet I have a bigger dick than you."

Daisuke roared with laughter and looked at him. "I like you Sai. Let's confirm that dick statement later if you want alright?" He winked.

"Maybe." Sai considered.

Daisuke smiled at Sai for a second longer before turning towards Gaara. "And what may your name be you fair red headed beauty?"

Gaara just glared at him, obviously not liking being hit on.

"Heheh- hm- a feisty one. You're a leader right? Of some village?"

"My name is Gaara and I'm the Kazekage." Gaara stated in a low voice.

"Ah- kazekage. I see." Daisuke nodded his head understanding. "You're pretty young to be one. But I heard great things about you Gaara-san. I heard you protect your village well even if it means risking your own life. I have to admit- I think that's both attractive and amazing. I admire that." He grinned.

Gaara softened just a tiny bit towards his words, knowing that he wasn't as bad as he seems. He nodded to show his thanks.

"Ah- teme! Don't take my water!" Naruto yelled, seeing that Sasuke drank all the water in his cup.

"Quiet dobe- you're too loud." Sasuke muttered.

Naruto scowled at him. "Bastard. Wait til' I..." He trailed off.

Sasuke looked at him and smirked. "Wait til you what? Are you going to do something to me?" Naruto slightly blushed, knowing the hidden meaning behind those words. He turned back to his ramen.

"Maybe...bastard." Naruto tried to cover his blush by eating more ramen.

Sasuke just smirked and continued eating as well. He tried to make it seem like his comment was based on rivalry. He hoped others couldn't see through it.

Sai of course could and laughed. Gaara just stayed silent, not saying anything about that comment. Daisuke frowned slightly and looked back and forth at the two supposed rivals. He wondered...

"So Sasu-kun- I was wondering, do you have a lover?" Daisuke asked curiously.

Sasuke didn't know what to say. "None of your business." He answered.

Daisuke saw Naruto slightly blushing and smirked. "Hm...Well if you don't, consider being gay. I think you'd make a great uke."

Sasuke slightly blushed but scowled. He was seme! How could this bastard think he would be a good uke?

"Shut up." He growled.

Naruto blushed even more and turned to face Gaara and Sai.

"Sasuke- can you come with me to train?" Gaara asked. He need to talk with Sasuke about something.

Naruto and Sasuke both turned to him, wondering why he was asking him out of all people.

"Me? Why?" Sasuke asked, not really wanting to train with him and rather wanting to be with Naruto.

"I need to ask you a few things about some techniques." Gaara tried to keep in his patience. He didn't like having to give reasons for a question he asks, but knew it was probably recommended in this situation.

"What about me Gaara? I can tell you-" Naruto was cut off.

"Ok. I'll go with you." Sasuke interrupted, not wanting Naruto to train with Gaara and would rather do it himself. He got up after taking a sip of his soup. "Shall we go now?"

Gaara nodded and got up as well. He looked at Naruto and said, "I'll see you later."

"Ok. Bye." Naruto said, watching as they walked off. "Hm..." He wondered what was going on. He knew for sure that Gaara didn't like Sasuke, but he wondered why he wanted to train with Sasuke instead of him. "Oh well. I'll ask Sasuke about it later." He thought and finished the last bit of ramen.

"Well what should I do now? Hm- maybe I'll go and interfere Kiba and Shino." Naruto murmured, thinking that sounded fun.

"In the meanwhile..." Daisuke got up, smiling. "I'll go and check some things. Want to escort me Sai?"

Sai nodded, already standing up. "Sure. I'll see you later Naruto-kun." He smiled at the blonde who smiled back and waved bye.

Naruto went to go bother Kiba and Shino.

...

Surprsingly, Gaara took Sasuke to a bar.

"Two beers." Gaara said, not really asking but ordering. Of course, the bartender gave him what he wanted since he is who he is.

"You do know we're underage right?" Sasuke asked, lifting a brow.

"Did that ever stop you?" Gaara smirked, handing Sasuke a bottle.

Sasuke smirked back. "Nope." He took it and drank. He gave out a sigh of relief since he felt he could relax a bit of his jealous tension. However, he still had his guard and fist ready in case Gaara was about to say words he didn't like.

"I don't think you took me here to just drink." Sasuke said, getting serious. He leaned back and gave Gaara a bit of a dangerous yet lazy look.

Gaara didn't say anything to that comment but he give Sasuke a bit of a dangerous and warning glare.

"You're with Naruto."

Sasuke lifted a brow and looked around, making sure no one heard. He then leaned forward a bit and spoke quieter.

"So what?"

"He's my best friend Uchiha." Gaara said in a calm but very dominant voice. "And I won't tolerate him being hurt."

Sasuke smirked. "You think I'll hurt him?"

"I don't think you will but you might. I'm just warning you that if you hurt Naruto, I won't forgive you. I will hurt you." Gaara threatened. Sasuke could feel sand slowly wrap around his neck just to emphasize the threat.

Sasuke leaned forward more and looked Gaara straight in the eyes, not showing fear nor hesitation.

"When you love someone and have a relationship with them, things won't always go smoothly. We will hurt each other even when oblivious to it. That's how love is... it's a roller coaster of emotions so I can't promise you that I won't hurt Naruto and he can't even do the same. But I will tell you here right now that I will protect him for the rest of my life and give him all my love. He's... my everything." Sasuke looked down, thinking about what he just said.

Gaara gave Sasuke a long look. They were silent for a minute before the Kazekage said, "Fine... I've never loved someone like you two so I wouldn't know, but I think I can believe that you'll protect him. You are after all an overprotective bastard." Gaara slightly smirked and turned to get another beer.

Sasuke smirked back. "Heh- damn right I am. And if you even dare to try and take him, I'll be the one hurting you."

Gaara just rolled his eyes and drank more. The two actually spend some time 'bonding' as they drank beer. Sasuke thought though, "Everything... he's my everything eh? Heh... when did that happen?" He sighed once again as he thought of his blonder lover.

...

"Next," Gaara thought as he walked through Konoha towards the training fields. "I should confront Naruto." He looked throughout the village and heard that Naruto was at the training fields so he headed there slowly and calmly.

And indeed the blonde was there, bothering Shino and Kiba as he originally planned.

"Soooo... lemme guess- you're the seme right?" Naruto asked Shino as he was purposely trying to make them

Kiba scowled as he glared hard at Naruto. "No Naruto... I'm the seme. Now can you please leave us alone?"

"Really? It seems like Shino would be since he's like... well he just seems more seme-ish don't ya think?" Naruto asked, looking back and forth at the two. He was laying on his stomach with his head in his hands as he talked, waving his feet around like a little kid.

Kiba scowled at him and really wanted to punch him. Shino just slightly blushed, feeling a bit embarassed.

"Naruto... You really wanna die huh?" Kiba threatened, holding up a fist.

"Hey I have an idea! Why don't we- you two and me and Sasuke- have a foursome! Wouldn't that be like awesome beyond awesome?!" Naruto suggested excitedly.

That comment made Kiba's eyes slightly widen as he actually gave some thought to the what seemed like an outrageous idea.

"No way." Shino replied, absolutely against it. "No Kiba."

"Aw- but Shino, just think about it! We can have like a lot of fun! Please Shino?" Kiba begged.

When Naruto was about to suggest something, someone interrupted.

"Naruto." The blonde turned to see his green eyed, red haired friend Gaara.

"Gaara!" He jumped up fast and swung an arm around Gaara who stood still.

"Let's talk in private." Gaara said, walking ahead and expecting Naruto to follow.

"Ok! See ya later than Kiba and Shino!" Naruto ran after him and the two walked deep inside the forest.

As soon as they were a few good meters away, Gaara immediately turned around and pushed Naruto against a tree. He then kissed him, not gently nor hard but just firm.

"Mm..." Naruto tried to talk in confusion as Gaara's lips were on his.

"Gaara's lips..are on mine..Gaara's...lips...not Sasuke's...lips..." Naruto's eyes quickly widened as he realized what was going on and he quickly pushed Gaara off him. He covered his mouth, looking down and blushing as he couldn't look at his friend.

"Uh...Gaara...I can't...um..." Naruto was slightly scared that maybe Gaara would be very mad as to do something violent to him. "I'm sorry... I just can't." Naruto wondered if he should tell Gaara about him and Sasuke or not. Maybe telling him that reason will make him more calm and understanding, however it could make him even more mad and start a fight with Uchiha.

But Naruto got even more confused as he saw Gaara grin with his head down. "Huh... so you really love him eh?"

Naruto blushed and looked surprised as Gaara said those words. "Um...Love...who?"

Gaara smiled at him genuinely. "You can't hide things from me Naruto. Or are you trying to?"

Naruto smiled back and laughed. "You're right eh? You are the genius off seeing people's true feelings anyways." Naruto sighed and slumped against the tree, feeling tired all of a sudden.

"I'm happy for you and Sasuke." Gaara stated. "I talked to him and I can tell he loves you... But tell me if he ever does anything really bad to you. I'll show him." Gaara said in a low voice.

Naruto laughed at his overprotecting friend. "Thanks Gaara. A lot. But he's great... really. I love him so much it's crazy." The two started walking back to the training fields.

Naruto brought up a question. "You don't think it's weird right? For us to be together?"

Gaara lifted a nonexistent brow. "Weird? Is love supposed to be weird?" He asked.

That comment made Naruto smiled and put his arm around his loving friend. "Hehe- it's not eh? True true..." He sighed and the two walked back together. Naruto was happy that Gaara, one of his true and good friends accepted him.

Gaara soon left to talk with Tsunade about some village issues as Naruto walked through the village.

"Naruto!!" He turned his head to see Kiba running towards him excitedly. He reminded him of an excited dog waiting for a treat.

"Yeah?" Naruto said as the dog lover reached him.

"I convinced Shino to have the foursome! Now it's up to you to convince Sasuke!" Kiba exclaimed, smirking and elbowing Naruto suggestively. "So wanna huh? Tonight?"

Naruto smirked back. "Awesome. I'll try and convince Sasuke but he's stubborn bastard so it'll take a while, but I think I can do it by tonight."

"Alright. Then why don't we meet are his house at 10 tonight?" Kiba planned. Naruto nodded.

"That sounds good."

The two smirked with each other, excited for the anticipated event.

"What are you two doing?" Both heads turned to see Sasuke standing in behind them with his arms crossed and looking quite pissed because 1) they looked stupid, and 2) Kiba was too close to Naruto.

Kiba lifted a brow to Naruto and winked before saying, "Nothing at all. See ya later." He ran off like a little kid hiding a secret.

Naruto giggled and smirked at Sasuke.

"Let's go to your house Sasuke. I need to uh... ask you something." Naruto said suspiciously, making Sauske lift a brow.

The two headed over to his house anyways with no objections. They were, of course, secretive about it with Sasuke going first and Naruto going five minutes afterwards.

Soon they were at his house with Naruto wiggling around on Sasuke's couch, excited yet nervous to ask him. Sasuke just stared at him from the other end of the couch, wondering exactly what the blonde needed to say.

"Well- what is it?" Sasuke asked, a bit impatient as usual.

Naruto looked up at him and grinned, big.

"Can we have a foursome with Shino and Kiba?!" He burst out, being his blunt and exciting self.

Sasuke immediately scowled, not liking the idea one bit.

"No way. Never. And if you dare to have a threesome with them you'll regret it." Sasuke growled threateningly.

Naruto pouted, both acting stubborn as usual. "Oh come! It'll be fun!"

"Am I not enough to satisfy you now? Do you need someone else?" Sasuke argued, feeling like he was enough to satisfy his blonde.

Naruto's eyes widened as he scooted closer to Sasuke and tried to hug him.

"Of course you're enough to satisfy me you baka! It's just... I think it'll be fun you know? Come on! Please?"

Sasuke looked away, slightly pouting. "I... I don't want any of those two to touch you."

Naruto smiled, chuckling. "Hey- I don't like others touching you either but this will be like... an even thing. Like we all touch each other so we're all even! Plus it's something that I've never done before! I wanna do like everything least once you know!?" Naruto bounced in the couch, saying stuff that didn't make sense.

"You can only commit suicide once you know?" Sasuke retorted.

Naruto huffed out, not liking Sasuke's stubborn behaviour.

"Aw!! Sasuke! Please? Please Sasuke? Sasuke-kuuuunn?" Sasuke winced at the way Naruto said his name last.

He thought about it and decided it's not that bad. It might actually be interesting and maybe even twice the pleasure. He did, indeed like kinky things sometimes too so maybe this will be fun.

"Fine but on two conditions. You never say my name like Sakura again and you can't fall in love with either of them."

Naruto laughed, hugging his lover. "That'll never happen Sasuke. You know it won't... it can't. I'm already in too deep with you."

Sasuke couldn't help but be happy at what he said. He began kissing Naruto, letting his lips touch the others nicely.

Naruto smirked and slightly seduced Sasuke, wanting to make him really horny for tonight. He slipped his tongue in and rubbed it against the other's. The kiss was lazy, slow, and gentle, yet it was enough to turn the Uchiha on.

Before Sasuke could push Naruto back and fuck him into the couch, Naruto quickly stood up but not before licking Sasuke's ear once.

Sasuke growled, not liking the way he restrained. "Why are you-"

"All four of us will meet here at 10 P.M. tonight alright? I gotta go now! Bye sweety!" Naruto said, teasing Sasuke.

Sasuke's mouth dropped as Naruto disappeared from his house, yet he shouted after him, "Why at my house!?"

...

So exactly at 10 P.M., all four of the gay handsome males met up at Sasuke's house stealthily.

Sasuke waited in his living room, actually anticipating the upcoming event that was about to happen. Each person was coming one by one. First was Shino who was the type that was always on time.

The Uchiha let Shino in who murmured, "Sorry for intruding."

The two sat on the couch silently, until Sasuke said, "You're really the uke? You seem tougher than Kiba to me." Sasuke said.

"That's what Naruto said. Even if that seems true, Kiba still has a tendency to be dominant."

"True." Sasuke replied.

"Do you really want to do this?" Shino asked.

"Hn- I guess. It's not gonna do any harm, but make sure you don't let the blonde fall in love with you." Sasuke warned.

"Likewise." Shino answered.

The two once again sat in silence but only for a little while before there was a pattern of knocks on the door which sounded like a song. Sasuke sighed, knowing it was probably Naruto.

He answered to see that both Kiba and Naruto were there.

"Hey! We just met here." Naruto said, making sure Sasuke wouldn't get suspicious.

Sasuke nodded and he let them in.

"Hey Shino!" Kiba smirked and walked over to his lover, giving him a deep kiss. Shino surprisingly responded to the kiss deeply.

Naruto and Sasuke watched, not as open as the other two.

"So," Kiba retreated from the kiss and licked his lips. "Shall we get started?"

"Yep! We shall!" Naruto smirked and he took Sasuke's hand. "Let's go to Sasuke's room."

"Why my room?!" Sasuke exclaimed, still not liking the fact that this was in his house.

"Because it's better than here in the living room. Plus you have a very big bed so it'll be able to fit all of us." Naruto smirked to him and whispered in his ear, "I'll owe you after this ok so please for tonight, let's have fun?" Naruto licked his ear and Sasuke slightly blushed.

"Fine. But you owe me big dobe." Sasuke warned.

Naruto smirked and the two guided Shino and Kiba towards Sasuke's room...

The blonde's blood swirled in excitement and anticipating. He wondered if this would be awkward or anything... he hoped not.

Sasuke saw that Naruto was a bit nervous so he decided to just start and set the mood for his lover's sake. He spun Naruto around and pushed him against his bed, kissing his deeply.

"Mmmph..." Naruto moaned in the kiss, surprised. But he smiled into the kiss and wrapped his arms around his lover, pulling him deeper. Sasuke's tongue tangled with his as they fought for dominance, which of course the Uchiha won in the end.

They looked up and saw that Kiba and Shino were already making out and starting to get undressed as well.

Sasuke took off Naruto's shirt and Naruto started to unzip Sasuke's pants.

In just a few minutes, all four of these handsome gay men were undressed and naked, blushing in either embarrassment, excitement, or heat.

Naruto sitting in Sasuke's lap and kissing him deeply.

Kiba was on top of Shino until he spotted the blonde looking very sexy. He smirked and went over to him, wrapping his arm around his waist and pulling him towards him.

It took Sasuke a lot of restrain to not pull Naruto back but he knew that he had enough stamina to handle this. He watched as Naruto looked at Sasuke as if asking him if it was okay. Sasuke just nodded.

Naruto then was sitting on Kiba's lap, making out with the dog lover now. Their tongues tangled as saliva dribbled down their mouths and onto their chests. Naruto panted from the kiss as Kiba started sucking on his throat.

Sasuke got turned on by the scene, not being able to help it. He then looked towards Shino who was staring at the two obviously also turn on by the erection he had. Sasuke got even more turned on.

Shino was... attractive. He had a nice six pack and very toned muscles. You couldn't see them well because of the heavy clothes he wears but they were there. The Uchiha crawled over to him and decided that he wasn't going to be left out in the pleasure.

Shino's eyes behind those dark shades turned to black eyes. They didn't need to say any words since they were the type. Instead, Shino just laid back and Sasuke got on top of him. It was a bit awkward for them at first but when their erections touched, they immediately fell into the world of pleasure and lust.

Naruto sat in Kiba's lap and glanced over at his lover and smirked, seeing him having fun with Shino. The sight was so hot. He was of course a bit jealous but tonight was a special occasion.

Kiba played with Naruto's hair and their erections rubbed together, causing them both to moan out in pleasure. Kiba then murmured the word, "Lube..."

Naruto grabbed Kiba's hands and brought his fingers to his mouth. Kiba smirked as Naruto sucked on three of them.

"Very submissive eh?" Kiba murmured, liking this. Although he'd rather make love to Shino any day, it was nice to be liberal for once.

Naruto rolled his eyes at the comment but sucked and covered his fingers with saliva. Kiba then started to stretch the blonde out.

Sasuke knew that he wanted to go all the way. Not because it was Shino but because he really wanted to feel that feeling. The whole scene in the room was turning him on greatly as well.

The Uchiha wondered, however, if he could take Shino's shades off. To ask permission wordlessly, he let his hand touch Shino's face and the rim of the sunglasses.

Shino knew what he wanted and reluctantly took them off himself.

Sasuke was absolutely shocked as he saw a pair of beautiful brown-green eyes staring up at him. They were no color he's ever seen. It matched his whole face and doubled his beauty. Although his looks did not make Sasuke feel like how he feels when he looks at Naruto, they were enough to make him think the other was very attractive. And he was glad he earned his trust to let him see his face.

Sasuke smirked and leaned down, kissing Shino's lips while at the same time thrusting their hips together. "Ah..." Shino's sexy voice moaned out, mixed with Naruto's and Kiba's hot moaning voices as well.

"The lube..um.." Sauske murmured, knowing he had to get it soon. But Shino stopped him.

Shino instead silently brought his own fingers to his lips and sucked on them, covering them with saliva. Sasuke watched as those fingers started to stretch himself out...

Naruto moaned as he felt Kiba's fingers each go in him one at a time. "Ah...Uh..." Kiba stretched out his hole well, using the technique he uses on Shino. He moved his fingers around until he found Naruto's prosate.

"Ah!" Naruto moaned, feeling the brush of those fingers on his sensitive spot. Kiba smirked and took those fingers out.

Naruto lifted his hips with help from Kiba and Kiba's hard erection was right under his whole, getting ready to slide in.

Shino put in one finger at a time inside himself. Sasuke watched in lust as those wet fingers wet inside his tight hole, stretching out the tight entrance. As Shino did so, Sasuke helped by touching the other's dick and rubbing it.

"Ah!" Shino moaned in pleasure.

Soon, Shino finished stretching himself out and spread out his legs as Sasuke got in between them. They stared at each other in the eyes before the Uchiha began entering him.

Naruto lowered his hips and cried out in pain and pleasure as he felt himself being filled up by Kiba's cock. It was about the same length as Sasuke, he observed.

"Ah! Ah...Nn..." Kiba lowered his lips little by little, knowing that it wasn't right to hurt someone you're going to do.

Naruto's eyes shut closed and he let his forehead touch the others. Soon, Kiba was all the way in him.

Naruto adjusted to the pain. He moved his hips slightly and Kiba knew it was ready for him to move.

Sasuke slowly slid in his dick inside Shino's waiting entrance. He put it in a bit faster than Kiba since he was a bit more impatient in sex than him, but Shino didn't seem to mind.

The bug lover did groan quietly in pain but wasn't the type to show too much pain. Sasuke was soon all the way in him and he couldn't help but wonder, "I wonder if I'm bigger than Kiba..." He didn't want to turn and check right now so he pushed the thought out of the way.

Shino nodded to Sasuke telling him he was ok. Sasuke eagerly started to move his hips forward.

"Ah! Ah! K-Kiba!" Naruto cried out in pleasure as he felt his friend's dick thrusting inside him in an increasing pace.

"Ahh...Nn...Hah..." Shino moaned out as Sasuke moved in him, his pace being fast.

"Ah!" Naruto's body jerked up as he felt Kiba hit his prostate. "Mmm...there..." He felt it being hit constantly and knew this pleasure would make him cum soon.

Sasuke tried to find that spot and finally did as he saw Shino's body jerk up a little.

"Th-there...more..." Shino murmured, moaning. Sasuke smirked, a bit amused and surprised at his kinky words. But he did however move inside him faster and harder.

"Ah! Ah! K-Kiba...I'm going to cum soon...ah...ah..." Naruto cried out as he felt his stomach becoming hot.

"M-me too..." Kiba muttered as he started thrusting in faster and faster.

"C-Cumming..." Sasuke managed to pant out as his pace was increasing.

"Nnn...hah...ah..." Shino

"Ah!!" Naruto cried out as he came onto his and Kiba's chest.

Kiba groaned as he came inside Naruto, letting his load out. Both of them saw nothing but white as they reached their blissful climax.

"Mmm..." Sasuke groaned as well as he came inside Shino after a few hard, pleasurable thrusts. He felt his orgasm slowly go down as he rid it out.

When he was done, he gently pulled out of Shino but was surprised a bit a disappointed when he saw that the other was still hard.

"Damn...sorry. You didn't cum." Sasuke apologized, feeling a bit embarrassed. He should know that he should always let the uke cum first, or at least that's what he thought.

Shino smirked. "It's fine. Kiba does that a lot too." He was blushed and was panting hard still, probably on the verge of cumming.

"I...heard...that.." Kiba panted out as he was laying back exhausted. Naruto fell back as well, already ready to fall asleep as his eyes were closed tight.

"Hm...well, I should at least help you cum." Sasuke leaned down and put the hard dick inside his mouth. Shino moaned as he felt the warmth surround his length.

"Ah...ah...Sasuke.." Shino moaned out, surprised. He moaned and couldn't help jerk his hips upward. "Ah...hah..." Sasuke sucked and let his tongue rub the tip many times. "Ah..I'm...cumming...I'm going to cum...so...you should...ah..AH!!" Shino's hips jerked upwards as he felt his orgasm.

Sasuke felt the warm liquid in his mouth. Although the taste wasn't the best as for every guy, he was happy he was able to give Shino an orgasm like he did to him.

"Hey...before you swallow.." Kiba went over to the Uchiha and kissed him. The two started making out, sharing Shino's semen in their mouths. Shino watched, not feeling that threatened.

Some of the semen dripped from their mouths and onto the bed but Sasuke didn't care much for that at this moment.

Kiba smirked as they separated from the kiss. "Hmph... not bad Uchiha." Kiba muttered.

"Hn." Sasuke replied. He then looked at the one he always wants. He smiled as he saw the way Naruto was already asleep.

"Does he always fall asleep this fast?" Kiba asked.

Sasuke smiled sincerely, nodding. "Yeah." He watched his blonde lover.

"Well that was like the best hour or so of my life." Kiba yawned. "Mind if we crash here tonight?" He stretched his arms out and fell next to Naruto, starting to fall asleep.

"Kind of." Sasuke muttered, but decided to just let it go. He looked over at Shino. "But go sleep with your lover on the futons and I'll sleep with mine on my bed."

"No way! I want the bed!" Kiba complained, pouting.

Sasuke scowled but the two stopped glaring as they heard Shino cough.

"You'll wake up Naruto. Why don't us two sleep on the bed and you two sleep on the futon? After all, we do have to go through more pain than you two as the ukes." Shino said in his firm, usual dominant voice. He already had his sunglasses on as well.

"Fine." Kiba sighed and got off the bed. Sasuke reluctantly did as well.

He got the futons and he and Kiba started to sleep on them.

All four slept in the same room, tired from this time of having a great experience in having sex with other people's lovers. "What a night.." Sasuke thought as he drifted off to sleep.

...

The next morning, Naruto yawned as he slowly started to wake up. He heard two voices, seeming like they were arguing with each other. He then heard a third voice telling them to shut up.

"Mm.." He sat up and looked around drowsily. His eyes then widened as he saw Sasuke and Kiba sitting in messy futons arguing with each other.

"Mine's is bigger!" Kiba said.

"No! It's clear mine's is idiot!" Sasuke argued.

"Baka! Look! Mine's is clearly at least an inch bigger than yours!" Kiba yelled back.

"Shut up! That's nonsense! Mine's is wider and longer than yours!" Sasuke shouted.

Naruto couldn't help but laugh at their silly argument. He looked towards his side and saw Shino angrily glaring at them.

"Shut up. It doesn't matter whose is bigger." Shino got up and started putting his clothes back on. "We should get going Kiba."

"Yeah yeah. Mine's is still bigger." Kiba got up and started putting his clothes back on.

"Hn. Whatever." Sasuke muttered. He saw Naruto was awake and relaxed a little. He walked over to him and leaned down, giving his sexy lover a gently kiss.

Naruto smiled into the kiss and yawned. "What time is it? I'm still pretty tired."

"It's 6 so you can still sleep more." Sasuke muttered. "They're going to leave though."

Naruto nodded.

"See ya Kiba. See ya Shino! I had fun!" He said.

"Me too." Kiba smirked and gave the blonde a lick on his ear. "Let's do this again, and next time I'm totally topping the Uchiha."

"Not in a million years." Sasuke growled.

Kiba rolled his eyes and walked out.

Sasuke said to Shino, "You should show your eyes more often."

"I'd rather not." Shino muttered. "But thanks for the night. Good bye." He left with those words. Sasuke chuckled and faced Naruto who was shocked.

"You saw his eyes! I didn't get to!! Aw damn it!" Naruto complained, laying back pouting. Sasuke laughed.

"Haha- don't worry. Maybe next time." Sasuke muttered.

"So you're ok if we do this again?!" Naruto exclaimed happily.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "We'll see dobe."

Naruto laughed but yawned as well. "Well I'm going to sleep a bit more...so...uh...later..." He slowly started to sleep again.

Sasuke smiled. He didn't feel like sleeping so he decided to get out for some early morning training. He showered, changed, and walked out his door.

"Sasuke." He jumped up surprised as he heard a familiar voice right next to his door way. He turned and saw his former sensei but current team member, Kakashi.

"Kakashi-san, what brings you to my house?" Sasuke asked, closing his door in case Kakashi could see Naruto.

"Hm- I thought I saw some people come out your house a while ago." Kakashi muttered as he read his book. He knew very well though who those people were and had an idea of what they were doing there, but decided to leave those dirty thoughts out for now.

"Strange." Sasuke said in his low tone as he started walking towards the training fields. "What did you want?"

"Well, I thought I should let you know something important." Kakashi said, walking behind him as he put away his book.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked, getting impatient.

"There has been rumors going around Gaara's village that, well," Kakashi paused a bit before saying, "Itachi's nearby."

* * *

Hope you liked that SasukeXNarutoXKibaXShino scene:) Some foursome action! Right on! Review and Thanks!

Oh and this story will be ending soon. Maybe 2 or 3 more chapters:)


End file.
